The Demon's Girl
by DeamonPrince
Summary: After dying and going to hell, Harley desperate for help seeks it from none other then the son of Sparda, Vergil. M for Lemons, Violence, and possible drug abuse much much later on.
1. The Start of a Twisted Tale

**The Demon's Girl**

Pain. Tearing at her insides was pure pain. She saw her life slowly fade away, Gotham city was fading as Harley Quinn fell to her knee, the ground was cold and the rocks dug into her skin and the Joker laughing, walked away letting her slowly die from the poison he had infected her with. She felt her muscles losing their strength and the bones of her body seemed to become brittle and shatter into millions of sharp shards, dashing her body from the inside. Her pale white skin felt cold and her head grew heavy and she fell to the side, tears running down her cheeks as her red and blue hair fell to the ground. She felt her body grow heavier and heavier until she fell through the floor. Her beautiful body fell through the ground, and she opened her eyes to see herself as she fell upwards. She saw red and slowly everything went black. "Mistah J? How could you...I...I can never love you again..."

The roar of a beast was heard in the distance as Harley started to come to she looked around and saw horrific sights, flesh and death. Demonic imagery in every direction. She felt the ground moving and breathing and she was terrified. She saw in the distance the flashes and heard the roars and sounds of a dangerous fight. Harley's terror and horror turned to intense curiosity and she wandered through the fields of hell until she climbed the hill hiding the duel and she saw two tall white haired young men fighting a large purple blob with tentacles.

The man in red revealed two large 45 Handguns that were contrasting. The Blob struck the man and he lost the grip on the gun in his left hand and so the man in Blue caught it and she saw them talk. Suddenly the blob roared and the men spoke again. They spun around backs to each other, the guns on top of one another together they yelled, "JACKPOT!" They fired together and their bullets each glowed their respected colors, spiraling around each other as they impact with the mass of goo and with that the blob began to vanish leaving a sword and two lockets as they fell into a bottomless pit. Both men dove in after the objects and thus Harley was alone.

She wandered over to the hole in which the men dove, and she listened, "You should go if you don't want to be trapped in the Demon world." The voice was cold and sharp yet comforting to her. The ground began to break apart and float upward. She saw the hill vanish and a more disturbed version of what she saw was replaced. She looked up and saw what she assumed was a portal and she saw a woman shoot and kill a man and begin crying.

"This place is so confusing." she said as she felt the ground under her begin to shake and she fell into the bottomless pit. She let a little yelp out but held her eyes shut tight. For a minute she fell before she looked and saw the men dueling and the man in blue being defeated. She looked up and realized she was in suspension, floating in midair like one of those simulation free-fall chambers. She giggled and watched the man in blue leave his sword and walk to the edge where he fell backwards, slicing at the man in red when he came to help.

She lunged and reaching for him, knowing she couldn't help, but still trying. And the man vanished. Suddenly the man in red disappeared and she fell. The impact knocked her unconscious but the water slowly woke her up as she drifted off the cliff the man in blue fell down. "No!" She grabbed the ledge, "I don't want to die again!" The water splashed in her face and she slipped, falling into the same blackness the man in blue fell into. She opened her eyes and saw a sword against her throat.

"Are you one of Jester's men? You are a little late to help. That old man in dead." The voice was harsh, she looked at the owner of the voice and saw his beautiful white hair and deep blue eyes. "Answer me."

"M-My name is Harley Quinn." She shook her head and smiled at him, "And who might your handsome self be?" She smiled again and giggle, shying away to add to her innocence.

"Stop playing the innocent girl, demon." He was unmoved by any of her motions. "Who are you really."

Now angry he ignored her she stood up with a scowl , "My name is Harley fucking Quinn and I am not a demon...ish...I'm the lover, or ex-lover now, of my Mistah J! I was a Psychiatrist at the Arkham Asylum in Gotham City and I will not be bullied by some sword in a cheap suit!" Her eyes were beginning to get bloodshot and she felt her self getting hotter she stepped back, closed her eyes took a breath and then began turning back to the man. "So who are you handsome?" She opened her eyes to see he was walking away from her. "Hey!" She ran after him quickly, "Don't leave me here." She grabbed his coat and walked with him.

"Leave me alone young lady." He smiled kindly at her, "Sorry for calling you a demon."

"It's fine." She held his arm tighter, "So where are we going?"

"I am going to get stronger to prove to my younger brother, I am the better son of Sparda."

"That man in the red was your little brother?" She chuckled.

The man sighed and they resumed walking through the shadows, "Yes, the second twin born. Dante and I were young when out mother and father died and thus grew up differently." He suddenly stopped and drew his blade, "Stay back young woman, demons are here."

From the shadows a skeletal creature baring a scythe slashed at the duo, the man attacked it and he quickly defeated it. However, before to long dozens appeared and attacked them. Harley acting out of pure instinct, began to defend herself. Acrobatics and sharp jabs to the creatures jaws causing them to become dazed enough for a single slash from the man's blade. He became over whelmed by the beasts and Harley, doing a hand spring launched three off of the man, giving him enough room to begin rampaging through the remaining demons. The blades slashing and clanging against the bone and steel of the monsters the duo defeated their attackers swiftly.

"WOW! That was almost as much fun as beating the snot out of Penguin and his goons." Harley was ecstatic and she turned to see her fellow fighter's reaction, but instead saw him on his knee holding his side.

"Sure...what ever." He stood up and continued through the dark with no hesitation.

"Stop!" She still hadn't found his name out, "You are hurt. Let me help."

"I'm fine, miss."

"Stop that!" She ran in front of him and pushed him back. "I won't let you go on and get hurt more!"

"Who do you think you are?"

"I told you who I am. Who do you think you are?!" She pushed against him again, but his strength proved to much and she fell at his feet.

Pushing her aside the man continued. "I'm Vergil, son of the great demon Sparda, and heir to his throne." He was still cold as ice and his voice cut right through the young woman. He walked away from her only to begin to slow and finally collapse as his body would not regenerate like it normally would. "Am...I losing my power?" He whispered to himself as he fainted.

Waking to the smell of cooking meat and of fire. He saw Harley tending to a fire that glowed and showed that they were taking shelter in a tunnel. He saw his shirt, jacket, and weapons by the woman. "Oh good. You are awake." She smiled and walked to him. "Is the animal's here safe to kill and eat?"

"For a demon. Not for a human." Vergil tried to sit but his body was in tearing pain.

"You need to rest." She turned back to the fire to turn a log, causing the flame to erupt and her eyes to glow.

"Why am I not healing?" His cool anger was met with a look from his aid.

Harley walked over to him and forced him back down. "You are half demon, half human...I got that. This is the demon world, heard you talking to Dante before you fell from the cliff."

"OK. That has what to do with this?"

"Your human side his what is dominant here."

"What?" He tried to sit up again.

She sat down next to him. Laying her hand on his chest, forcing him down. "Well I'm guessing your powers from the human world were demonic by nature, therefore in the demon world your human powers would be the dominant."

"That makes no sense." He held nothing back and gave his full opinion of her ideas.

"At least I'm trying to understand."

"If I had only human powers how was I able to fight Arkham with my demon powers?"

"The Portal."

"What?"

"The affected area of the demon world by the portal transferred the human world properties across the dimensional barrier."

"Then how do demons have powers here?"

She opened her mouth but found the words had run from her deeper into the cave. "Well...um..."

"Exactly."

"Well maybe..."

"It makes no sense." He tried to sit once more.

Harley pushed him down again, "Stop trying to get up. Your injured. You lost a lot of blood. Those demons really did a number on you." Suddenly her eyes lit up, "That's it!"

"What?" He said with a slight wheeze.

"You are a demon! This is the demon world. You have super healing in the human world because its the human world. Here it would be never ending cause all the demons would be healing like you want them too."

"But that would mean demons should have healed like me on Earth."

"Not quiet. Demons by nature can not heal in the demon world, but do heal like us in the human world. Therefore a half-demon would have a combination of human and demon healing, since demons don't normally heal but they do in the human world, in the human world you would have a superior healing as well. Thus in the demon world, you have only you natural human healing...in theory."

After a few minutes of clarifying to himself Vergil smirks, "Makes more sense then I am losing my powers, since I used my powers against those demons we fought."

They smiled and Harley finally felt something new. She felt the feeling that the person she was helping actually felt thankful for what she had done. She wondered if she had finally found a man who could truly be her friend, help and not hurt her, to love her like a woman and not a pet, treat her kindly and not poison her when she finds out the truth. She saw him wince in pain and she began worrying for him.

Vergil saw the look of concern in her eyes, it was sincere, it was true and compassionate concern. He saw her thinking of him, saw her looking at him. A woman who could care for a devil, love a devil perhaps. She smiled at him and he felt a little better about himself and the fact that he had lost to Dante. "Will you accompany my journey?"

Harley smiled, "Of course." She giggled and fell onto him, hugging him tenderly, "Of course I will you silly goose, who else is going to take care of you?" As she pulled away, she quickly snick a kiss on his cheek and smiled her pearl white teeth. She walked to the fire and turned another log. The flame roared and she giggled. She began walking back smiling kindly at her new friend.

Vergil lay on the floor and chuckled before regaining his cool unfeeling demeanor. "So why is it that you are pale as snow and have hair both red and blue like a strawberry and a blueberry?"

"Mistah J." She fell to her knees and her smile vanished, no happiness remained. She was instantly transformed into a husk of her former self. "The man I loved tricked me. I followed him blindly and he eventually had me take a dip in some acids that he had survived years before I met him. It turned his skin white and his lips red as blood like me, but his hair turned green. My hair turned pure white like yours with streaks of black so I decided to dye it red on one side and blue on the other." She chuckled halfheartedly. "What I didn't know was that it would be permanent since the dye was absorbed into my scalp and now my hair is like this forever." A tear ran down her cheek, she sobbed for a moment before she held her self, "I was a fool to love that monster, and now I am a monster like him."

"You are not a monster. Miss Quinn. You are a kind, good person. You just trusted the wrong man." his cool voice was calming to her. He sighed when her tears stopped and her sobs silenced.

"Yeah. Look what is got me. Bleached skin, parrot hair, an overactive metabolism. And oh yeah, I'm dead!" Her final statement shocked Vergil.

"You are dead?"

"Yeah. He poisoned me and left me there."

"You are not dead if you are here then."

"What?" She was confused.

"You must be alive, your mind just created an ethereal form." He motioned upward, "In your world you are alive, but are dying. Might be a comatose. We need to get you home."

"Why?"

"So you can live."

"And if I die?" She was serious, her voice stated how she didn't even want to be in the same universe as her killer.

"You won't stay here. You'll move further down, this is like limbo, the world demons created to access earth from hell. You die truly you'll move to Hell itself like normal sinners."

"Shit!" She grabbed his hand, "How long do we have?"

"Could be minutes, could be years."

"Damn!"

"Help me up. While I recover we can discuss getting you home."

Over the next few days Harley and Vergil discussed everything, she would have to somehow create a portal to return to her world. They would need to make their way back to where Dante and Vergil defeated Arkham since that is where she had entered. When they were finally ready Vergil finally recovered enough to survive a fight, they began their journey. While walking they talked about their childhoods, how Dante and Vergil had a rough childhood since they were the spawns of Sparda. Harley talked about how her father was a drunk and her mother would only draw the attention to herself, not stop him from drinking.

Finally making it to the location Vergil and Dante dueled they see the hole they all fell through.

"How are we going to get up there?" Harley asked looking up, her head getting light and her stomach turning over. "I'm getting vertigo looking up there."

"We can scale the wall. Just got to be quick so no demons attack us." He explained pointing to the spider demons on the wall, "Once out of their territory they ignore you."

Harley nodded and jumped on the wall, her strong grip, and nimble nature allowed her to dodge the spider-demon's attacks. After a few minutes of climbing she reaches the top and looking back sees Vergil in arms reach but as she grabs his hand a demon bites his ankle and he loses his footing. She grabs the opening and pulling Vergil up as best as her arms can, helps him up. He turns and quickly grabs her helping her up and out. Jumping into his arms, Harley holds Vergil tightly, "Thank you for saving me."

As Harley pulls away Vergil stops her, "No, you saved me. I could have died just then." He knelt down and tenderly kissed her. "I am in your debt."

Harley's heart began to race and her body grew hot. The palms of her hands grew wet from sweat and he eyes twinkled. She giggled and felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her knees shivered and knocked together as they kissed. Walking behind him she thought of the kiss again and again, each time making her feel hotter and more full of butterflies.

"Here we are, I can create the portal using the pendant."

"How long will it last?"

"Minutes...why?"

"Come with me."

"What?" His shock was frozen and his voice cracked like ice.

"Come to Gotham with me. We can run away so the GCPD don't arrest me and you won't have to deal with Bat-brain."

"Who?"

"This man who dresses like a bat and beats the shit out of people who are bad criminals."

"You fight him?"

"Yes."

"You are a criminal?"

Harley lowered her head in shame, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted Joker to love me. He was so nice to me and he said he would love me if I helped him and then he went and killed me."

"So you will no longer act like a criminal."

"I can try."

"What do you mean?"

"Batman is a bit of a jerk. Even though some of the other inmates are cured he doesn't let them out."

"He is a criminal himself then."

"Well yes, but the police trust him and consider him a cop."

"Your world is a bit more confusing then mine."

"I guess. I'm sure in all honesty both our worlds make no sense, its just we were born there and lived there so we think it is normal."

"You can be really smart sometimes." Vergil smiled for a moment before regaining his icy nature. "So what if I do come with?"

"How do I explain myself."

"I dunno." Harley shrugged and began twiddling her thumbs. "I just don't want to leave you."

"Fine." He sighed, "How bad could it be?"

Vergil began reciting an incantation and with no warning they were sucked into a red light and their bodies grew heavy. Harley felt hers body grow lighter and looked around to see she was in a Gotham city hospital. She sat up and on the floor next to her was Vergil. Vergil felt heavier, his jacket seemed like it was made of stone and he sat up. Harley yelped as she saw Vergil's hair was now a deep blonde.

"What's wrong?"

"Your hair...your hair is blonde."

Just then police entered the room. Guns raised at Vergil. "Good day officers. I am not a bad guy so please lower your weapons." Vergil smiled, asked politely, and even spoke warmly but was met with nothing but glares.

Then from the shadows a man in all black, a cape like the shadows themselves, a mask whose eyes glared like a devil's. His skin was fair, jaw strong, but his body was stronger. He stood like a titan in his military like armor and boots, a belt of many weapons and his pure essence said he was to be feared. "Leave us." His voice was cold and icy like Vergil's but more demanding and kingly.

When the door shut and the police were completely gone Vergil broke the silence. "You must be Batman." Vergil's Ice was back and he stood like wall between him and Harley.

"Where do you come from?" Batman's question was towards Vergil, but his eyes were towards Harley.

"I am a long story...but made short, I am the eldest son of the great demon Sparda and the human woman Eva, my name is Vergil and I believe that miss Quinn, whom you are staring at, is to be protected by and taught by me."

"You come from a different dimension. You could be a threat." Still his voice was rougher now, but still icy. Harley stood up and walked in between them towards the closet.

"I am only a threat against evil." Vergil's voice showed his sincerity as Harley crouched down to get her clothes.

"Then Quinn is a target." He said pointing at the woman as she hummed pop goes the weasel, wiggling her body enough to cause her gown to reveal a firm plush rump.

"She is a victim. Please sir." Vergil held back everything ounce of pride and proceeded, "I beg you to let me take her back with me to help her learn to be a better person."

"You want this Psychopathic killer?" Harley walked over to the sink and grabbed a tooth brush and some toothpaste. She began brushing her teeth

"Yes I do. I care for her." Both Harley and Batman held their breath, bubbles from the toothpaste falling to the ceramic sink "She has saved me more then once." Harley spat out the foam and smiled.

"And if she kills again?" Harley walked over to the couch where a basket of fruit lay and she began piling the apples and oranges into her arms. She laid them on the blanket and wrapped them in a blanket.

"I give her to you." She looked up at Vergil but his deep blue eyes were fixed on Batman, and that was not changing. She grabbed the sheet of food and clothes and walked next to Vergil.

"Really now?" She nodded and looked at Vergil again, no sweat, no fear. He was making Harley's imagination running wild.

"Yes, do we have a deal?" She looked at Batman with questioning eyes.

After a few moments to think Batman looked up and spoke, "Partially. I want her here every few weeks for progress reports, evaluations, and findings reports."Harley sighed and sat on the bed.

"Understood."

The two egos began breaking the metaphorical walls of the room as Vergil began letting his pride out again. "Leave when you give me a notice that you are leaving."

"We will leave right away." Vergil held Harley's hand and nodded, Batman nodded back and watched as the tall blonde man began reciting the incantation into the pendant and they vanished into red light and appeared in a new back at the battle grounds.

Harley holding her sheet of stuff smiling at Vergil swaying back and forth. "Did you mean that back there?"

"Mean what?"

"That you care for me?"

Vergil turned away and sighed, "I had to tell him something to let you come back with me. Now get dressed."

Harley felt a part of her heart break as she dropped the sheet to the ground. She bent over and began opening the knot. Vergil looked back at her and saw only her firm ass up in the air, her legs spread fa enough apart to reveal her second set of lips, and with no warning Vergil felt his cheeks turn red and his pants tightened a lot. He turned back away and he held his head as he listened to Harley struggle with the knot. Unable to resist Vergil glanced back and saw her swaying back and forth her lower region fully exposed and with each sway more of her breasts were exposed.

"Does she have no shame?" He asked himself in a whisper. And again he turned to look at her body, his mind racing of the thing he could do to her. How easily he could take her, but he shook his head.

"Take a picture, you can fap to it later." Harley said as she turned to see Vergil staring intently at her nude womanly area. "Or you could ask to play with me." She chuckled and began pulling out her outfit.

"Harley."Vergil was now turned towards her.

"Yes?" She smiled at him as she dropped the gown and revealed her ample breast fully to him.

Vergil stared intently into Harley's eyes, resisting the urge to look at her perfectly shaped breasts. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Nope. I could try though." She began smirking lustfully at her target, walking slowly over exaggerating her hip's swing. Her hands slowly slid through her hair, pulling out the pony tails, her hair falling down onto her chest and back. She smiled shyly as she let her slender pale hands rub her arms to her shoulders and down to her breasts where she made small playful moans that excited Vergil as he stood their helpless. She was now standing in front of him as she slowly swayed her hips as she turned. She bent over and slowly ran her hands up from her ankles up her perfectly toned calves and stopping at the knees so she could look back, staring into Vergil's eyes. Her stare was both inviting and warning, saying to come and fuck her but warning him that if he does he will want it again and again.

"H-Harley?" Vergil took a step back and felt his body groan and his subconscious began yelling at him to take her, he wanted it but he was worried something bad might happen.

"Yes Vergil dear." She asked as she stood up slowly.

"How do I know you aren't just toying with me?" Vergil's question pushed Harley back making her think. She smiled and dropped to her knees.

"I'll prove it." She slowly unzipped his pants and unbuckled the belt. Dropping them, she revealed his manhood, "Yay! It's big." She kissed the head softly, "I like big." She slowly licked the tip and began running her tongue around the head until the head was pressing against her lips and she let a soft moan as she felt his precum spread across her lips. She looked up a Vergil who had no idea what to do. He felt conflicted and looking down at her only made him feel like he was using her. Seeing how conflicted he was feeling Harley stopped and smiled kindly at him, "Vergil, we've known each other for at least two months."

Looking down partially Vergil nodded. "Yeah."

"Well I think I should make up for these past two months of you taking care of me."

"What?"

"I am thanking you."

"With a blowjob?" Vergil asked.

"Yes, only because I have feelings for you, other wise it would be a hug."

"Thats a big difference."

"Well it could be different if you admit you care for me."

"And what would that be?"

"My body would be at your disposal." She smiled and her soft hands began to stroke the still hard cock. She ran her tongue from the scrotum up to head of his throbbing dick. As she reached the head she slid the beast of a cock into her mouth. Vergil let out a lewd moan as he felt the light pressure from Harley's tongue. She began to bob her head letting her tongue rub the bottom of the head while pressing the cock up so the tip rubbed against the soft ridges of the top of her mouth. She felt his cock throb and she bobbed her head quickly, slowing to let her tongue wrap around his cock before continuing. Never once letting her teeth rub against him.

"Oh Harley." Vergil managed to moan, his hands unconsciously ran through her hair.

Harley slowly slid the throbbing cock out of her mouth and smiled at her new lover. "Where do you want to release? In or on?" Her hand was slowly stroking his entire beast over and over, twisting around the head. She noticed that the skin was getting dry so she spat a lil on the head and continued, using the saliva as lube.

"In." Vergil released a low moan, "Dear god I want to release inside your perfect mouth." Harley smiled and slid the cock back into her mouth and while gripping cock just in front of her lips she quickly sucked in the entire cock while using her right hand simulate a jerking motion as she let the half-demon pump his cock into her mouth over and over. She moaned and let the feeling over take her as her fingers from her left hand found their way into her wet pussy. She twirled her fingers to repeatedly rub her G-spot making her moan again into the cock. She looked up at Vergil and saw his eyes glowing a brighter blue. He began pumping faster and harder, Harley usingher hand restricted how deep he could pump, but the motion still made her cough and gag slightly. Vergil moaned and pumped a few more times more violently before letting out a mighty roar. He released his load into her mouth, flooding her for a moment. The taste of his semen was sweeter then normal and almost in someways, candy like. She saw his body relax and she slowly pulled off of him and to please him she let a few glops fall onto her breasts and she made him watch as she massaged the semen all over her body, and made him watch as she swallowed the rest of his semen.

"Delicious." She smiled at him as he sat down. "You enjoy yourself?"

Her question sparked the only answer Vergil could muster, he pushed her down and mounted her. She began to blush the little bit she could as she tried to shy away, "I loved it." He forced her to look into his eyes and he kissed her tenderly. "I want more...but it was to much. I can't tell if having sex with you would kill me or not.

Harley giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You only get to fuck me if you admit you love me." She suddenly kneed him in the side and rolled out from underneath. The laughed together and Vergil pulled his pants up while watching Harley slowly dress in her sexually provoking corset and she slowly pulled up her boyshorts enough to make her new sexually interested friend get another raging erection. She giggled and pulled her sleeves on and her stockings up finally she clipped the neck ruffle and cape and she smiled at Vergil. "I'm ready."

"Me too."

They headed to the diamond shaped hole in the ground and they held hands as they dropped down.

**To the guest who suggested this idea for a story, I honestly loved it and I plan to continue the story so no worries, and to answer a question I know a few people have yes Vergil has feelings for her but its hard for him to admit it since it is a part of his personality while Harley can just say what she wants, when she wants. And remember my beautiful readers review. Send me some suggestions and I might write it, if you add details like how long you want it or what kind of content I'll follow your instruction. Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	2. In the Midst of Their Journey

**The Demon's Girl**

Harley was thrown across the cave and into the stone wall cracking her back. "Harley!" Vergil still in fighting stance, staring at their attacker. It was a Centipede like monster, fifty feet long and five feet tall, sprouting from the Centipede's ends were disfigured men, their heads bulbous and their bodies skeletal. One wielding a scythe while the other wielded a sword and shield. The beast suddenly ran in a circle creating a blur of blades that slashed across Vergil's chest until finally he to flew across the room. "I am the son of Sparda!" He suddenly erupted in, what seemed to the half conscious Harley as, blue flames. He dashed at the beast and by parrying the Scythe was able to drill Yamato deep into the chest cavity of the first end, causing it to roar and flair its limbs, dropping the scythe to grab at its bleeding wound. It began to slow its movements as its sword wielding counterpart rushed at Vergil from the side. Surprising Vergil, the curved sword from the counterpart and Yamato made contact when Vergil blocked, but the speed of the beast proved too much, even with its counterpart now dead and the second half of the body being dragged around. Vergil had no openings for attacks since it's shield was always up. On the defensive Vergil's strength was dwindling, he feared before too long his foe would have the upper hand and be able to strike him down. The swords collided and Vergil's Yamato dipped to far and the strike had sliced into his shoulder, tearing through the leather and skin.

Suddenly the beast roared and fell forward as a comically large hammer collided with its back and followed through. "Leave him alone you big meanie!" Harley roared as she quickly dodged the beasts attacks and she struck its shield and the beast's arm flew back leaving him open to attack. Vergil saw this and dashed at it, Yamato in hand, driving the blade into the heart of the beast. Again it let out a roar and began convulsing it's blade slashing at the duo as it began to slow to a dead halt. Slowly it's body began turning to ash and it began to fade away, leaving only the skeleton as remains. Harley ran over to Vergil as he pulled the blade from the bones of the beast. "Are you OK?"

"Just a few bruises." He wiped off his jacket, "How about yourself?" His voice was cold but it had a dash of concern hidden among the ice.

"I'm gonna be fine. I'm glad Batman let me have my hammer this time." She chuckled and spun her hammer around and stopped, to sheath the hammer on her back. She pulled a first aid kit out and stepped in front of Vergil. "Where are you going?" She pushed him back gently.

"To scout ahead for some place for the night." He looked at his ally with a slight amount of resent.

"Not right now you are." She pushed him back again. "It is safe here for now therefore you will let me tend to your wounds." She opened the first aid kit and began gathering the proper tools to patch his shoulder.

"Tend to my wounds?" He was especially cruel with his voice, the ice slashed at Harley, but the absent-minded Harlequin plucked away. "Who do you think you are? My mother? No one tends to my wounds, I don't need it." feeling threatened by Harley's lack of attention to his coldness made Vergil step back. Harley looked up holding the supplies needed to help him in her arms and Vergil took another step back.

Harley still walked to him and when she looked at him she suddenly swept his legs causing him to suddenly fall back and she sat on him, smiling at him as she stared into his calming icy blue eyes. "Calm down. I'm not your mother. I'm the woman you are stuck baby sitting." She opened his jacket and he struggled as she pulled it off of him. "Now you are going to let me patch you up or I will torture you."

"Torture me?" He was confidant, he was strong, he grinned at her empty threat.

She moved close to him, and Vergil's eyes widened, "I can kiss you right now, make you want me so badly, so stop fighting me and let me help you." She smiled with eyes colder then his, "Or I will never so much as kiss you, ever again."

"What!" Vergil's grin dropped and he stopped moving. "Fine. Do what you will." He grinned and quickly moved his hands to grab Harley's, he pulled her close to him and embraced her in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced like two flames, gentle kissing themselves as the lips closed and reopened.

When their kiss ended and they parted, Harley chuckled. "Only works on you dear, I have control over my desires." She pulled off his black shirt and first began by sterilizing the area with an antiseptic, next Harley cleaned the wound with a damp towelette. She laughed as Vergil winced at the pain of the alcohol used to clean the wounds. "To much hon?"

"Not funny. Just finish up." He held a tight grip on Yamato as she continued to slowly stitch the wound closed and she smiled at him when it was finished. She then wrapped the area in a tight bandage multiple times to ensure it was covered and would be protected from pathogens and germs. "Done?" He looked at her and Harley nodded.

"Would you like a cookie, or how about a lollipop." She chuckled as she helped him up. She watch him stand up and stretch his body to ensure the bandages would not impede his movements.

He bent down to pick up his shirt and he looked at her with knives. "Shut up. I'm not a child." He pulled the shirt over his head and put his arms through the sleeves.

"You act like you never had a childhood." She watched him tuck in his shirt as she began to pack up the first aid kit. "Do you want me to repair your jacket later tonight?"

"No and I didn't have a childhood." He put on his jacket and pointed at it, "My clothing are charmed to mend themselves."

"Awesome and yes you did. You had a loving mother and father, they just died to soon." She closed the kit and placed it in her red and green plaid knapsack of tools, filled with hammers and a tent and the bell to a bike, as well as a sowing kit and her first aid kits.

"So what?" He sheathed Yamato and picked up a knapsack at the entrance to the cave.

"So, my father was a drunk who beat me, my little brother and my mother. My mother was an avid drug user with my father when she wasn't bloodied to all hell. Cocaine, heroin." She stopped and picked up a second blue knapsack dedicated to food, It was insulated so she kept ice cold meats and cheese and other perishable foods, while a third knapsack that was purple and blue was picked up by Vergil had only canned foods, pots, pans, and other dishes. "My little brother was in pain most of his life, broken bones and internal bleeding for my brother and a two month long comatose for me finally got my father to realize what he had done to us and when I woke up my mother's first action was to slap me. She blamed me for my father blowing his own brains out." She and Vergil walked down the path until they found a nice cave to sleep in, Vergil began by clearing the area of lesser demons he dispatched with a single slice, his blade tearing through them with ease. Harley made a fire and surrounded it with stones she found all while still talking, "Not to mention I was beaten bloody at school for being the dumb blonde who had a brain. I was picked on for being smart and blonde. I got shit for my father's suicide, I was raped by three twenty year old men at the ripe age of sixteen at a party I was invited to. The girls that invited me recorded it and because of some legal bullshit the three men got away with rape." She began unpacking a small amount of steaks. She smiled, "I killed them a few years ago, when Mistah J..."She stopped and caught herself,"I mean Joker, when Joker recruited me. He helped me torture them. My little babies got to slaughter them in the pit."

Vergil was quite still. Looking at Harley he placed his hand, softly on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. That really was no childhood...at your babies?" Vergil's eyes were perked and so was his interest.

"Yes. My babies, my pet Hyenas were my world." Harley closed her eyes and imagined their short rough fur tickling her nose as she would hold them to her. "I want them back."

"What if next time we return to Gotham we get them for you?" Vergil suggested half hoping she would say no.

"Really? I'd half to bring an extra knapsack for their supplies, and I'd have to get them from Joker himself. Which could be a problem."

"Why?" Vergil looked at her, angry at himself for saying the Hyenas could come.

"Apparently Joker is dead, or gone, or something. According to Batman mind you." She shrugged and smiled at her friend, "Either way they could keep watch over us at night, and they know how to fight. I trained them to protect me when I got in trouble or something."

"OK. Well we might want to get some better way of carrying things." He held up the four bags totaling in just under two hundred pounds. "Maybe a big bag for the food and a couple small bags for the tools?"

Harley covered her face in embarrassment, "Sure."

"Well we return to Gotham tomorrow for your progress report. While you are out doing that I'll go and get more accustomed to your world's way of living as I purchase our food and tools."

"After my report to Batman I'll ask him for my Hyenas and hopefully he will know where they are or just give them to me." She held her self and smiled.

"Well lets try and get some sleep then. We will need our energy." Vergil opened his knapsack and revealed a mat that he unrolled onto the stone floor. "Here, lay down and get some sleep."

"And where are you gonna sleep?" She looked around and saw the knapsack was empty and none of the others had any mats. "Have you been sleeping on the rocky floor all this time?"

"Not all the time." He moved away and stands in the opening of the cave, "Sometimes I don't sleep."

"Vergil!" Harley slapped him over the head, "You fucking dumb ass." She held her hips, "I'm sorry to get so vulgar, I know you don't like it but you are a fucking dumb ass." She looked in his eyes and saw he did not regret his actions.

"Why am I so?" He held his head as the slap's sting still stung.

"You could have asked me to share the mat."

"Why would I want that?" He looked at her harshly.

"Well first off," She began to strip. She undid her corset and exposed her perfectly shaped breasts. "I don't sleep with this on." She unclasped her cape and ruffle, "Or this." She pulled off her sleeves, "Or these." She saw Vergil watching her, his interest peaked. "I don't need these either." She unbuckled her belt and pulled down her shorts, revealing her blue and red laced thong. She smiled as Vergil readjusted his pants. "I don't need this." She kicked off her boots, "And I don't need my stockings at all." Vergil's eyes brightened as she turned her back to him and slowly pulled her stockings down, her delicious rump up in the air, her thong leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

"I get it Harley." He grinned at her and watched as she turned back, her hands on her hips, her thumbs on the inside of her panties.

"I don't wear these either when I sleep." She looked Vergil in the eyes as she slowly bent over and slide her thong off and kicked it off to the side. She stood straight up and her perfectly toned gymnast body in full view, her eyes looking into his telling him to touch her, to kiss her, to love her.

Vergil stared into Harley's eyes resisting looking down at her breasts with their perk nipples ready to be sucked, or her pussy who's feel he has yet to enjoy. "Harley. Please." Vergil peeked at her nipples and she immediately moved at him, she pushed his head up and kissed him passionately, lustful even. "Harley." He he said in his breath which she took from him.

"Vergil? Would you care for some pleasuring?" She looked at him, her hand rubbing his hard cock. "I can please you if you want."

"Harley..." Vergil was at a loss for words. He wanted her, but he knew she was only trying to win his love. He didn't want to use her, make her do things for him for no love in return.

"I know you don't want me to because you think it is unfair to me." She ran her slender hand down his chest. "I know you think I'm foolish for loving you." She brushed her hands across his chest to knock off his jacket. "I know you want to make me happy, but you think you can't." She ran her hand across his cheek and he held her hand for a moment. "You can make me happy, you just don't know how."

"How do I?" He looked into her eyes, his voice warmer then usual. He ran his fingers through her hair, the red ponytail was tussled and the hair tie snapped. Harley's hair fell onto her shoulders and it covered the top of her right breast, the nipple still out and about.

"Trust yourself." She lifted his shirt with her hands slowly, running her fingers across his hard chest. She felt the scars of battles long past on his skin.

"I do trust myself." He followed her lead and allowed his shirt to be removed, followed by her tenderly kissing his chest with her large plush lips.

"Do you trust your emotions though?" She whispered into his chest as she unbuckled his belt.

"My emotions?" Harley looked up at him and smiled softly, she unbuttoned his pants, "I'm a Devil. I have no emotions."

"And I'm a sociopath." Harley said with a sort of sassy pluckiness, she kissed his chin and unzipped his pants. She smiled as his pants slid down his legs. "I shouldn't have emotions, but I do."

"Harley." He touched her face as she smiled at him. "I know you want me to love you. I just don't know if I can."

"Vergil. You just need to learn how." Harley slowly dropped to her knees and slid off his boxers, "I like the fact you are wearing the boxers I got you." She smiled as she twirled his boxers with her fingers, watching him blush as she played with the underwear.

"Harley, please don't do this. I don't want to use you for my sexual desires like this." Vergil ran her hair through his fingers again, and this time the second ponytail snapped and fell down covering her breasts, bangs covering her forehead.

"I know, but I will use you for my own desires." Harley stroked his thigh gently. "After all, a girl does have needs too ya know." She dug her nails into his thigh and scratched him roughly. "So I am going to suck your cock until you give me what I want in my mouth. Then I'm going to go to sleep and repeat this again, and again until you come to your senses and just admit you have emotions for me." She smiled and gently kissed the tip of the thick cock in her face.

"What if I don't love you?" He asked with obvious concern. Harley licked the tip sending a wave of pleasure through his cock into his spine and up his back making him moan.

"Well too bad, I love you and I am going to keep drinking you." She grinned and slid the beast into her mouth slowly. Her tongue twirled around the top and continued to tickle the rim and shaft of the half-demon's dick.

"Harley. I'm a monster, how can you love me?" His question echoed in her ears as she slowly slid the pecker out of her mouth.

"I love you because you even though you are a monster, but because you are more of a gentleman than any other man I have known." She held his shaft in her hand as she slowly made a jerking motion. "We have been traveling and fighting together for almost two months now." She dropped her head, "We protected each other, helped each other. You argue with me and I still patch your wounds. I yell at you and you still go ahead alone to ensure it is safe for me."

"Harley." He was at a loss of words again. He felt conflicted, he had never felt love except for his family. His mother, his father, and his brother, but he knew she was expecting a different kind of love.

"You don't think of me as some kind of kid sister, do you?"She stopped her hands from jerking his shaft and fondling his sack.

"No." He looked up and sighed. "I don't know what I feel." He looked down at her his eyes were icy. "I know I care for you, I just don't know if it's love for a lover or love for a friend."

She let out her breath and smiled at her, "You'll know soon enough." She giggled and slid the beast back into her mouth. Vergil felt the soft roughness of her silky tongue around his dick's head. He moaned as she stroked the shaft while sucking and bobbing her head, Vergil's cock sliding in and out repeatedly as she moves in a perfectly timed motion, her hand meeting her lips and kissing before parting just to meet again. Her eyes looking up at him, big and bold, unblinking, and gently screaming that she wants more from him. His hand slowly ran through her hair, stopping at the back of her head.

"Oh Harley." Vergil gasped as she let go of the shaft and slid the entire beast into her mouth, the head pressing against the back of her throat, her body forcing her to gag and cough for a moment before she continued to let Vergil's instincts take over and he grabbed her hair and began pumping his hips, his monster pressing into her throat repeatedly. "Yes Harley!"

Harley slid her hand down her body until her fingers met with her clit and she began rubbing her clit quickly. She moaned into the cock as drops of precum flowed onto her tongue and down her throat. She plunged her index and middle finger into her tight pussy and began fingering herself vigorously while letting Vergil release his beast on her. He looked down and saw her beautiful eyes staring up at him, while the palm of her hand rubbed the clit and the fingers rubbed her g-spot.

"Get your fingers out."Vergil quickly pulled his cock out of Harley's mouth and dropped down to his knees. "I said get those fingers out."

"Why?" Harley's question was strong, harsh in some ways.

Vergil stood up, his chest puffed out, his physique in prime condition, "Because, why should you get all the fun when I don't even get to taste your perfect pretty pie." He picked Harley up and he walked to the mat. "You suck me, I eat you." He lay on the mat, his hard cock pointing straight up in the air, his eyes narrowing on Harley as she moved towards him, her pussy dripping wet and her mouth watering.

"You are really wanting me aren't you?" She grinned as she got on her hands and knees positioning her wet pussy in his face as she could kiss, lick and ultimately suck his cock.

"Yes! Now lower that as so I can taste your pie. "Vergil's succubus side suddenly was erupting from him, his instinct was taking over and he grabbed her hips, pulling her down. He suddenly licked her from her clit repeatedly, each time making Harley moan into the head of his cock. Vergil plunged his tongue into the dripping wet lips of her pussy, slowly twirling his tongue, his hands gently massaging her buttocks, spreading her cheeks until finally his right hand slid under her leg and next to his face. Using his index and middle finger, Vergil plunged his fingers in as his tongue was preoccupied with her clit. His fingers were rubbing her g-spot while she slid his entire cock into her mouth again and this time she let him buck his hips and she massaged his scrotum. She moaned as her clit began getting sucked by Vergil and his rubbing of her rough g-spot became more erratic and random of speeds. He moaned as she sucked in her cheeks and he felt his cock throb from the overwhelming ecstasy. His pumping become stronger and faster as his eyes began to glow and his tongue twirled around her clit and a third finger slid into her pussy to tickle her g-spot. Harley let out a lewd moan as she felt an overwhelming amount of pleasure as she felt his cock throb repeatedly and Vergil began to pump his hardest. Harley gagged and coughed as the cock repeatedly rammed her and Vergil ran his nails down her back, drawing blood, making Harley scream in pleasurable pain. Vergil pulled his nails down her back again, drawing more blood. The streaks make their way down her back as Harley slowly returns to her previous pace. A sudden surge of pulsating pleasure tears through Vergil's body making his every limb shake as he releases a might roar. With his roar, the half-demon also released a large quantity of baby broth into her silky mouth. Harley's tongue sung for joy as his cream covered her tongue and as she pulled it out a stream that was held back shot out onto Harley's face.

"OH!" The surprise of the stream shocked her and she felt the gooey warmth sliding across her face as she turned around smiling at Vergil. She sat up on her knees, her quivering, dripping pussy pressed firmly against his throbbing cock. She opened her mouth and let some of the broth drip onto her firm ample breasts before closing her mouth and swallowing the cream. "Delicious!" She moaned as the cream slid along her tongue until it finally all dropped into her stomach.

"So are you." Vergil pulled her down on top of him, her perfectly sized breasts pressed against his chest as she slowly drifted off. Vergil's body began to cool off and he began to regain his icy composure. "I'm sorry if I was too rough."

"Too rough?" Harley smiled and kissed his cheeks, "You were just rough enough." She turned and showed her back, "I love it when I bleed, as long as its in moderation of course."

"You like pain?" Vergil's eyebrow raised as he questioned the sexy vixen before him.

"During any form of sex, yes. Any other time, not really. Also too much pain like beating me bloody is a no-no." She smiled as she punched her hand a couple of times to emphasis the beating. "Any who...we should hit the hay." She kissed his lips tenderly.

"OK miss Quinn." Vergil said in his normal icy manner. "I'll stay guard." He began to push her off and sit up, but Harley punched him in the gut as hard as she could. Coughing and gasping for breath, "What the hell?"

"No!" Her eyes were narrow and tears were welling in the corners. A tear escaped and created a long dark streak across her cheek, "You are going to sleep and I am going to cuddle you. Then I will wake up and you will stay in bed and wait for me to make breakfast. Then you get up, eat and then we leave!" She was looking at her fists in front of her, She punched the mat, "Please just give me that!"

"Quinn." He placed his hand on her shoulder as her hair flowed back and forth.

"Just..." She began to sob, her fists covered her eyes and she began covering them with salty tears. "Just love me."

Vergil was speechless as she cried herself to sleep. Her body was curled into fetal position as she drifted to the empty embrace of a nightmare sleep. Her head moving back and forth, Harley let out small cries of helplessness. When Vergil touched her she shrieked and moved from him. When witnessing this he felt the same way he did when his mother had died, sadness. He had felt grief and sadness when his mother left him and his brother, and now he feels it when she cries from him. He bent over her and kissed her cheek, she whimpered slightly, and he whispered softly into her ear. "I think I do actually love you...when I find out, I'll tell you." He then laid next to her and covered them with the thin sheet. He wrapped his arms around her, making her subconsciously scream in terror for a moment, and as she continued to be haunted Vergil whispered in her ear things to calm her soul.

In the morning Vergil's eyes opened to find that Harley was wrapped around his body and her ear pressed firmly against his chest, listening to his heart. He slowly slid from under her, careful not to wake her. He rekindled the fire and began boiling three eggs in a pot and he found a small plastic baggie of salt. Once boiled, Vergil cracked, peeled and split the eggs. He salted the open side and placed them on a plate. He poured a small cup of milk from the insulated knapsack. He placed it by Harley so she could see it when she woke.

Vergil began to get dressed, pulling up his boxers and his pants he saw Harley begin to stir. HE buckled his belt and pulled his shirt over his head. Harley sat up and rubbed her eyes, they were red with dark tear stains down her cheeks. She looked at him as his head popped out from the shirt. "Good morning Harley." Vergil was icy but still kind. He put on his jacket and pointed to the plate and cup. "Enjoy your breakfast, I'm going to go look around to make sure the area is clear."

"You made me breakfast in bed?" Her question was sullenly happy.

"Yes, nothing much, but yes." He held his stern demenor, he turned and left blade in hand.

"Thank you." She got off of the mat and ran to the entrance, "Be safe, love you!" She waved at him, her smile was bright again and each wave sent her hair and breasts swaying. Vergil saw this and nodded at her before turning away, his mind racing back to the previous night.

When Vergil returned Harley was wearing her outfit as well as an apron, she had made him a breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, with a cup of Orange Juice. "I would have made something better but I didn't realize how much we've eaten, and I don't know how to cook anything that lives here."

Vergil sent her a warm smirk that he had approved her effort, "Thank you Harley." He sat down and offered some to her, she refused and kissed him tenderly. She removed the apron and folded it and put it in her tools knapsack. Vergil enjoyed the cooking of his friend, as he did every morning. When finished the duo finished packing and they left the cave heading for the exit into Harley's world.

Upon arrival Harley stopped and Vergil turned to look at her, "What is going to happen to us?"

Vergil moved towards her, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." She was slowly delving back into her grief, "What is going to happen between us once you are finished." She sat on the ground, "I can't stay in Gotham, to many bad memories."

"What about my world?" His suggestion was icy but sincere, he was honestly hoping she would agree, "You could live with me."

"I would love to, but it seems more dangerous then Gotham." She looked at him gently, but sadly. "I wouldn't survive."

"You survived here." He knelt in front of her, holding her hands he looked into her eyes. "I'll protect you."

"Protect me from men like that Jester, or Arkham, guy I saw you and your brother fighting? Or what about your brother? What if he attacks me?" She looked away, "Could you kill your twin to protect me?"

"First off, Dante would try to seduce you with his witty charm and hijinks, not try to kill you. Second, I would fight him, but I could not kill him. He is my younger brother, I swore to my father I would keep him safe." He moved her chin so he could look at her eyes, "Third, I won't let him know about you, until he is ready."

She wiped off her tear from her eyes, "Lets talk about this later, Bat-brain is probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, maybe it would be best." Vergil began reciting the incantation and when they opened their eyes, they were not in the hospital as usual, but at the docks where they saw a small boat had caught fire.

"Vergil!" Harley was pointing at the vessel. He nodded as they moved towards the boat.

**I am having a lot of fun writing this story, sorry to my readers who don't like the new long chapters, but I can get more out of the characters with the chapters longer. I hope you all think my story is as good as I think and keep reading on. **


	3. Gotham Style Deception and Destruction

**The Demon's Girl**

Harley runs with Vergil to the end of the dock. Vergil dives into the water and begins to swim to the burning boat. She dives into the icy cold black water as well. She feels her fingers immediately scream at her in pain from the shear cold the water provided her. She swam as best as her numbing body could, surfacing to look at Vergil still pulling further and further away until he finally arrived to the flames, he grabbed onto the side ladder and looked back seeing her struggle.

"Do you need my help?" His voice echos in the empty harbor as he shouts for her.

"No!" Harley struggled to say as the waters swelled and pushed her back to the dock, "I'll be fine." Vergil's eyes seemed to had lost their natural glow since arriving, but the full moon of the night provided enough light to help her see them as he nodded.

"I'll go ahead then." Vergil turned and pulled himself onto the deck of the boat. He listened through the deafening roar of the raging fire and heard a small voice. He looked to the dock and saw the exhausted Harley climbing back up and she lay in the moonlight. He headed down under the deck, kicking in doors. His foot collided with one door causing it to burst open and flames erupt from the room. "Fuck!" The heat started to become overbearing as he continued, "Who ever is still here please reveal yourself." Suddenly, a burst of pain from his back as a small beam fell and hit his back, tearing his layers to reach his shoulder bone. He bellowed in pain and continued his search.

Harley on the dock was finally able to draw the attention of the authorities by running off to find an officer, "Please help. Their is a ship in the harbor that is on fire."

The police she found laughed at her and began reaching for their guns, "We aren't some new rookies. I've helped Bats take you and your psycho boyfriend down too many times, bitch."

Harley laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I know who you are too. I beat your ass and you've tried to beat mine." She smiled and suddenly punched the officer in the nose, breaking it, instantly spraying blood out. "Shit, sorry." She chuckled nervously and she ran back towards the docks with the police following her through buildings, over fences and to the docks where she stopped and smiled, "I'm sorry about the punch but you needed to believe me." She got on her knees and put her hands on her head, "Just help them. The man I love is on that boat looking for people and needs our help."

Vergil saw a figure rush across the hall and he followed, feeling his skin drying and cracking. "Please wait."

"Just go away." The figure shouted, the voice was that of a woman.

Vergil caught the woman and turned her around, her hair was the same color as his mother's, only a little shorter. The facial structures were nearly identical save the thinner jaw and slightly higher cheekbones. "Miss, please come with me, who else is on this boat?"

"No." She refused, "I won't leave. Nobody else is here." She sat down, the intent of suicide in her eyes, Vergil refused to let an innocent woman die. Against her will he grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulder, the woman began to scream, kicking Vergil in the stomach and punching his back. "Let me die!"

"No!" Vergil began to rush out of the burning ship. Planks falling around him, tearing through the ceiling and blocking his path. Looking for his way out, Vergil spotted a window where he ran, narrowly missing another path blocking wreckage from above.

Harley watched as Gotham Harbor police boats began speeding over to the ship. "Any survivors signal your location and we will rescue you."

Harley watched as the small window opened and Vergil began forcing the woman out the window, yelling to the police to rescue them when suddenly the ship began to explode. Vergil climbed out the window and jumped but the ship's explosion launched a pipe at him knocking him into the water, where he did not surface. "NO!" Running towards the water the officers she was with began firing at her as she dove into the water again. This time no amount of freezing cold water slowed her down. She used the light from the fire to guide her as she found Vergil's body sinking to the bottom of the harbor. She grabbed his hand and began to swim upward as hard as she could. She surfaced and pulled him up high enough for the police to grab him. They proceeded to grab and handcuff Harley to a chair on the boat as they returned to the docks, Harley looking at the woman Vergil had saved, her hair was charred but was clearly pitch black, her big blue eyes were beautiful, and her pillowy lips made Harley nervous as to Vergil's reason behind saving her was entirely because she was innocent.

Vergil blinked his eye open and saw only the shapes of three people. Suddenly he was hugged and kissed by a woman, he felt her pillowy lips press against his and she plunged her tongue into his mouth, and they danced. Vergil's' vision began to come back and he saw only the fair skin and black hair of the woman he had saved. She pulled away from him and said in a lustful and thankful tone, "My name is Morgan and I just want to thank you." She smiled before pressing her lips forcefully against his again and plunging her tongue into his mouth, only for a moment before Vergil realized what had happened.

Harley looked at her with anger and at Vergil with disgust before turning to Batman, "He's OK, we can go now." She begins to walk away and the sound of metal can be heard as she walks with he feet and hands in shackles.

Batman nods and turns to Vergil, "Good job." His cold voice was less rough, but still stern. He turned and began to leave with Harley.

"H-Harley?" Vergil gasped as he tried to sit up and his heart monitor came off, calling a large nurse and a young female doctor to come in, rushing everyone out and forcing him back down. "N-No." He struggled against them, his vision and movements were blurred and uncoordinated, he turned and saw a bag of liquid on a hook. The tube leading from the back was needle ended and inserted in his arm. He was being drugged. "No. Let m-me up." His eyes teared for a moment as he saw that Harley was being arrested and the door slammed.

"You need your rest baby." The nurse said as she began to replenish the bag, now full of liquid.

"No...N-no drugs." He began tearing at the IV, "No hospital. Let me t-talk to Harley!" he began getting angry, he wanted to feel her touch, he was angry that the woman forced herself on him. "LET ME UP!" He demanded as his voice cracked from the scream.

"Sir, you need to rest, your wounds will only get worse." The doctor said as the orderlies came in to restrain him with thick leather straps.

"Wounds?" Vergil was in shock, he was wounded, and needed medical attention from a hospital for the first time.

"Your back was struck with a large piece of metal, you lost about four pounds off your right shoulder, and the piece had struck the base of your skull rendering you unconscious in a comatose for these past two weeks." The doctor spoke calmly as the orderlies left Vergil helpless arms, legs, neck, forehead, even stomach and chest received a strap.

"Two weeks." Vergil said with a more clear mind as his mind adjusted to the drugs.

"Those three were in here the entire time. You got yourself good friends." The Doctor smiled.

Harley was in the back of a swat van, surrounded by extremely over armed guards in riot gear, and Batman sitting in the center. She yawned and leaning to the right rested her head on the guard's shoulder. "So what more do you want to know B-man?" Harley was clearly in a state of either anger and depression.

"Who was the woman?" His voice was his usual coarse as sand and cool as ice.

"Don't know. She was on the boat, Vergil saved her and left those others to die. I don't know what to say other then that." She looked down as she moved into a more comfortable seat, "Sixteen men, women, and children, right?"

"Yes. You think she has a connection with Joker?" He moved to hand her a drink as she began licking her dry lips.

"Why you think that?" She grabbed the juice box and looked at it, "Can I get grape?" She smiled innocently.

Batman took the orange juice HI-C and handed her a grape instead, "We found canisters of Joker's gas with the corpses."

She looked up and thought for a moment, instinctively grabbing the drink, letting Batman push in the straw. "But why would she kiss and be all over Vergil?"

"Something having to do with you." He was sure sounding. "You and Joker have a load of history, and so far you are the only one of his assistants that survived his acid bath test." Harley had a flash of memory, the room of corpses, all in the same outfit, all dead, all Joker's doing. "Maybe he wants to know how you survived."

"But Vergil?" She sipped the grape juice, making a sour face as the warm juice touched her tongue.

"I don't know. Joker is never one for large complex schemes, usually just something quick and confusing." One of the guards chuckled, and Batman shot him a dark look before returning to Harley, "I don't know what Joker is thinking."

"So where am I heading?" Harley sat up and pressed her back against the steel of the wall.

"County, sorry." Batman made a gesture that gave the impression he truly was sorry, "I'll make recommendations to get you released asap, and with good behavior you could be out when Vergil is released in a few weeks."

"No." Harley looked Batman in his eyes, "Let me stay. I don't think I can trust him right now, and he should be out sooner then that."

"Harley, it was a mistake. I saw it in his eyes." Batman moved forward. "And he might not."

Harley moved close to Batman, "I saw him kissing her back. If he was who I believed him to be he would not have done that." She sat back and sighed, "How much further?"

"An hour."

"Damn." Harley buried her face into her hands.

Meanwhile, Vergil was still struggling to resist a sedative the nurse had given him, he felt the effects of the drug as he fell into a deep sleep.

"Harley!" Vergil was running through the demon world. "Harley!" He saw every foe they had killed together marching in the same direction. Above him he saw Joker slowly stripping from his purple suit in a bedroom, walking around a bed as a fair skinned Harley laid on the bed completely naked. "Harley!" He looked down and saw Harley screaming as Joker pushed her into acid. "No!" Suddenly Joker turned and vanished as the newly bleached Harley emerged completely naked in a black smoke. She walked up to Vergil and kissed him passionately before he felt a knife enter his back and plunge into his heart.

"Good bye you selfish ass." She pulled the knife out and he saw Harley and Joker begin kissing, Joker immediately stripping as his vision went black.

"Harley..." Vergil opened his eyes and Harley was riding him. She smiled and kissed him lovingly. Looking to the side he saw his own body slowly bleeding before he saw his skin was bleached and he realized he was Joker as the feeling of release compelled 'his' body to fill her with baby broth.

"What's wrong mistah J?" Vergil turned back. "I killed him, like you said I should. I mean he did kiss that whore." Vergil turned back and smiled out of his control. And with no actual control of his actions he pushed her off of him and began laughing horribly loud and horrifically terrifyingly.

"What's wrong is you betrayed me too, and now I have to finished what I started." His voice, not his own, Vergil spoke as Joker and watched as Harley's expression went from joy to fear. Appearing from the nothingness Morgan grabbed the poor Harley from behind. Vergil saw his hand grab a knife and slowly slid the blade into her heart letting her cry out in grief.

"NO!" Now in his own voice, in his own body, seeing Joker over Harley fully clothed but dying body in his the middle of his childhood bedroom, Dante stood next to him, four year old.

"Vergil. We have to help her." Dante said to him as he was now four years old as well. Dante turned back and Joker laughed, sliding his knife into Dante's chest before it extended into Yamato and flashing before him was himself and Joker as one.

"Sorry, but you will not ruin my plans!" Joker and the adult Vergil spoke in unison before vanishing leaving the four year old Vergil in a room his a dead four year old Dante and Harley.

"NO!" Vergil roared as he awoke. Tears running down his cheeks, again as it was his ritual every morning since first waking in the hospital three weeks prior.

Batman stood over him with his usual concerned scowl, "Same dream?"

"Yes." Vergil laid his head back down as the pain began to be to much.

"You are being released today." Batman said as a casual note.

"Tell me something new." Vergil pushed himself up and the large nurse entered with his usual order for breakfast. He smiled at the nurse as a thank you before nodding to the food to say grace. He opened his eyes and began with the sausages.

"Harley is being released under the commissioners orders." Batman sat down in a chair, his voice was warmer now, Vergil was just noticing.

Vergil's eyes lit up, "Really?" He offered a link to Batman to thank him for the news, slowly Batman took the sausage. "Its actually pretty good."

Batman slowly ate the sausage, "She doesn't know. Also she still believes you only saved the woman because she was beautiful."

"No. She lied to me and said she was the only one on the ship." Vergil remembered receiving the news of the others who died on the ship.

"Well Harley is in bad shape since she just got attacked by some old accomplices not to long ago, on top of finding out Joker is alive and looking for her." Batman stood up and walked to the foot of the bed.

"Well I'll keep him from her." Vergil was confidant in voice.

"And what if she wants to go to him?" Batman's question slashed through Vergil's confidence.

"I don't know." Batman nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll see you at the station at four pm." He left and Vergil was alone with his scrambled eggs and toast.

Hours flew and Vergil was on his way through the crowded city, nearly a block from the police station when he was suddenly hugged. "Vergil!" Morgan had appeared from the people and tackled him into an alley with a hug. "I missed you." She tried to kiss him but he pushed her off.

"Get away from me." Vergil's icy voice was returned to him. "You cost me months of trust I built with Harley in a single moment." He looked at her with complete distaste, "You lied to me and let me forsake dozens of innocent men, women and children." He walked a bit from her, "You are just trouble." He looked at her and she was emotionless.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on her face and she began laughing hysterically, from behind the trash cans four men attacked Vergil, specifically attacking his new wound. "Did you think it was real?" She walked over to the men attacking him and she crouched down, "Hello Joker saw me preform on stage once and was awestruck. And he was such a gentleman. Since then I've been helping him. The whole suicide thing was improve." She laughed, "And to think, you bought it." Suddenly she kicked him across the face and the goons dragged him away.

Harley was on the transport vehicle, alone this time. She sat and thought of what would happen when she sees Vergil the station. With no pretense the entire vehicle abruptly collapsed and Harley bashed her head on the wall. Darkness began to surround her and the sound of a clown car and machine gun fire could be heard. "No..." When she came to she was in a bed in a dark room, the only light above her bed. She saw in the corner three figures, a woman, a man and another man in a chair. "Hello?" her voice echoed and muffled cried could be heard from the corner.

"Hello my dear." the standing man said, the voice was shrill and colder then even Vergil's. "I'm sorry for what I had done. It was a complete ass move." Suddenly the horrific image of Joker's face literally carved off and stapled back on was seen. "I wanna make it up to you." Joker walked over in his best Joe's Garage uniform and began scooting close to her on the bed. "You seen I wanted to help you get back in the flow of things around here when I found out you weren't pushing up multicolored daisies." HE ran his hand through her red ponytail and a muffled protest was heard followed by a large hit. "Shut him up!" Joker turned to the others and roared. He waved his hands and the lights came on, "I want you to kill him." When Harley's eyes adjusted she saw the blue leather of Vergil's jacket and the white hair in a mess atop his head. He looked up at her with a bomb in his mouth. "since he's dead anyway." Joker erupted in laughter and pushed Harley onto the floor and she looked up a Vergil a knife at his feet.

"Come on you little coward." Harley's eyes lit up as she heard Morgan's voice. She looked up and saw Morgan now bleach white and sporting the same hair as her, her face even almost like hers.

"What?" Her eyes felt deceived and she was in shock. She stood up and Joker came from behind to grab her waist.

"Just kill him now and you are back in the team. I'll even give you, your Hyenas." Harley turned and he smile was bright.

"Promise?" She said with a slight hesitation, Vergil shouting in a muffled incoherent protest.

"Of course Harley my dear." He moved close to her, his hands exploring her body, one into her shorts, the other into her corset, "After all, I love you." Joker said softly in his most pleasant tone.

Harley moved towards Vergil, "I wanna see my babies." Minutes later Harley saw her Hyena's as they tackled her, licking her cheeks and yelping with excitement.

"Now kill him." he said in the pleasant tone.

Harley moved to the back of him, her hyenas following at her heels, she placed the knife on his neck and Vergil roared in protest. "OK Joker. Sweeties, it is time to clean up." She winced as she quickly pulled the knife up across Vergil's throat and slashed only the strap holding in the small bomb, she had slid her fingers on the other side and was able to quickly throw it aside as she threw the knife at Joker making him duck for cover behind the bed and the bomb exploded, rupturing a hole in the wall. "Vergil, run!" She grabbed his hand and ran towards the hole, Vergil steps behind her as her Hyenas raced ahead to clear the way of goons, tackling them down and tearing out their throats.

"You stupid bitch!" Joker laughed, "You are useless now!" He continued to laugh, the sound echoing through the building they were in. suddenly the doors burst open and Batman stood before them.

"Run. Now." He ordered to the four as he battled the guards chasing them.

Vergil gasped for air as he found himself sitting on the ground the hyenas on either side. He immediately began explaining everything he knew about Joker using her to find the female equivalent to his immunization to the acid. How Morgan was his new Harley and that she set the boat on fire in an attempt to kill him, and how everything that happened in the hospital.

"Right now Vergil, I just want to go back to hell." She forced a smile as she felt a bit of hope for Joker to change die. She grabbed her hyenas and watched as Vergil instead moved to her and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you." He was warm in voice and kind. "I'm sorry for not realizing it was Morgan sooner."

"Its fine." She kissed Vergil on the cheek, "We'll talk soon, for now, get us out of here."

"Yeah." Vergil began reciting the incantation and the red light surrounded him, Harley and the hyenas. Once lifted the party was at their usual spot of hell. "Let's head to the cave we stayed in last time. Harley nodded and whistled, the hyenas yelped and began to follow close behind their mother.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, a little shorter then the previous and a bit confusing with the jumping around, if y'all want I can revise this chapter and make it a little longer with a bit more transition in between jumps like Vergil's dream. Any way, make sure to check out my profile for updates on my other stories, review, and for my readers who are guests please make an account it will give me a bit of clarification of how many people are actually reviewing and you'll be able to get email updates about when I post a new chapter. ^_^ Any whos, I'll be trying to get the next chapter out in a few days, maybe even same day, who knows. Have a good day all my lovely readers, I hope you had fun this round. **


	4. The Beast

**The Demon's Girl**

Harley's eyes snapped open as her alarm clock went off. Two weeks had gone by since Joker tried to have her kill Vergil. She looked around the cave they took shelter in and saw that Vergil was gone. Harley stood up, her heart heavy since she had wanted Vergil dead while she was incarcerated at County but when given the chance she only felt love for him and felt horrible she had actually thought she would try to kill him. "Harley you idiot." She mumbled to herself, standing up her blanket fell off her revealing her bare body, a new wound across her right bicep and right thigh called for thick white bandages to keep pressure and to keep infection out. She stretched, yawning and began searching for clothes to get dressed in. She turned and saw her clothes had been laid out and that a small breakfast had been cooked for her. She smiled a goofy smile, her cheeks running pink. She walked over and saw both Bud and Lou eyeballing the food. She shooed them away and began eating the pancakes and sausage, Vergil was able to make in silence, in her birthday suit.

Vergil walked into the cave entrance and quickly covered his eyes, "Harley? Why didn't you get dressed?" He was cold, cruel sounding, but she knew he was trying to return to who he was before her.

"Its not like you have never seen me naked." She took a loud squishing bite of the sausage before sipping milk. Bud running over to lick the milk off her chin that seeped out of the corner of Harley's mouth. She giggled and pushed him down. "Down Bud. Down baby." She smiled and ran her hand across his head.

"Just because I have seen you naked, doesn't make it right." Still shielding his eyes of Harley's bare body beauty, he walked to lay down a small rabbit like creature. "I caught the pups some food."

Harley walked over to him, waving at her food to tell Bud and Lou to finish, "Thank you Vergil dear." She hugged him from behind, hoping he would try to peek but he held strong and looked ahead. "Please look at me. I feel disgusting if you don't."

"Don't. You are beautiful. You are naked is all. Dress yourself and we will talk then." Vergil kept up the icy behavior. He walked in a wide circle to keep her breasts, and slender curves out of his vision. He left the cave and walked to the top of the hill. He felt his heart racing, the entire time he was there his subconscious had been begging him to make her please him, to look at her, to lust for her but he had resisted. On top the hill he turned and saw her beautiful body bending over to pull up her shorts over a pair of lacy pink panties. She stood up and her breasts bounced with the speed she moved, Vergil felt pressure in his sword, but thought of war to slowly calm it. Turning back to gaze over the valley, in the distance he saw a forest of nightmares, wood and flesh making up the trees, he saw a prairie where the hell-hounds hunted and Harpy's flew over the other Hell animals that lived there.

Vergil looked down at his blade and remembering his Father, how he had loved his Father and the love her received in return. "Sparda...father. What do I do?" He knelt down and felt anger welling inside, "You died and never taught me how to love. You never taught me what love was for a demon." He punched the ground as his eyes grew hotter behind them, "Hell, you taught me nothing. Mother did...but if you are able to hear me some how, please help me." He was icy and calculating again, "What do I do about Harley." He felt a gust of wind as a flock of Harpy's flew by. The black grass around him stirring as the wind ran through them like fingers through the hair. "I know she loves me. She tells me all the time. I see it in her eyes. She even defied Joker for me, and he had her in love with him too." He looked back down the hill and saw Harley laughing and playing with her Hyenas. "I know she would die for me, and I would for her...but father...does that mean I love her." He held his sword tighter as he asked the question. "I felt fear when I did not know how she was. I felt grief when I felt she was betraying me. I felt joy when we were reunited...but is that love or a good friendship." He remembered the feeling of terror as flashes of his dream returned to him. "I dream of her. I dream of her life with Joker. I dream of her death. I cry in those dreams, would I cry in reality." He closed his eyes and the images of her lifeless body flashed through his mind as well as her bare body in a lustful pose. Her body flashed back and forth between lifeless and bleeding from her throat slashed, or lustful spreading her pussy's lips begging him with her eyes to penetrate her. Vergil's opened his eyes and sighed, "I know not what to do. I don't even know what I feel for her." Vergil unsheathed Yamato and looked at the weapon and laughed, "Look at me. A monologue to my deceased father, an invisible... absent, audience. What am I a Shakespearean villain, reciting his perfectly flowing soliloquy." He let out a loud laugh to express to himself, his distaste for himself. "Or am I confused about how I feel for her, just as I am about what or who I am. Am I an unfeeling, unloving, unloved demon, like you father, or am I like you father and defy my existence and love and be loved anyway." He sighed, his eyes shut and head drooped. He sheathed his brand and continued, "Father... no... self, Vergil. I, yourself, ask you to dive into your heart and ask yourself, what you feel. For I know I feel something for her but I know not what."

Abruptly Harley screamed and Vergil's eyes opened and down at the mouth of the cave was a beast who roared ferociously at Harley and her pups. Vergil stood and ran down the hill, unsheathing his brand. "Get away from her!" He heard himself roar as he ran into battle, unthinking, acting on instinct not on thought. It turned around and he saw the colossus, standing fifteen meters tall, a head like that of a bull with four horns that curled at the end and three blood red and jet black eyes. It had the mandibles like a giant stag beetle, but inner mouth like that of a vicious carnivore, almost reptilian. Vergil dodged its heavy tail as it spun around, revealing its back was prickled and armored with porcupine needles as hard as a shield so when laying flat created a shell. The beast erupted into a vicious rampage stomping its two hooves into the ground, as its muscular ape like body began to shiver. It turned to him and roared again, bending over to get all of the oxygen it had in its lungs out in the tremendous roar that had enough force to push Vergil backs slightly. Vergil slashed at the colossus with Yamato, tearing across its body making the beast curl into a ball and roll at him before uncurling with a jump and landing on the hill he was just on. Vergil ran to Harley, "Are you hurt?" He was resisting all impulses to hug her, but she broke it by hugging him and kissing him lovingly suddenly.

"I am fine." She pulled out her hammer and smiled, "Now, lets kill this fucker." She ran out of the cave, followed by her pets. "Bud, Lou, triple pincer, legs!" She yelled out orders and the beasts listened, running to either side if the beast and charging it, as Harley ran at it from the front. Right behind her, Vergil with his blade at the ready. The beast was unready and was caught off guard as both Bud and Lou slashed at the beasts ankles, turned around and jumped up to slash the tendons helping the goliath's knees from giving out. Suddenly the colossus was down on its hands and knees as Harley's Hammer smashed across its face followed by a slash from Vergil's brand. The beast roared and curled up again, rolling away and jumping out of the curl over the hill, heading to the prairie. "Lets get him now."

"He is leaving us alone. Why waste our energy trying to kill it?" Vergil began to sheath his blade.

"Because it might come back." She ran up the hill and saw it returning in its ball, followed by hell-hounds. "Vergil!" She began to run back, "Its coming with some friends." Suddenly over the hill came a dozen hell-hounds all targeting Vergil's first. Vergil deflected their attacks but because of the number of attackers, he had no chances, however, Harley began smashing in the bodies and heads of the beasts as Bud and Lou tore out their throats.

Vergil ran up the hill and over the hill came the beasts, it ran and jumped, landing its foot behind Vergil. Vergil's eyes opened up and saw two more hell-hounds. Vergil ran at the hounds and slashed at them, cutting through their necks as they jumped at him. Vergil rolled out of the way and the beast roared. Harley swung her hammer and smashed the foot of the beast and it quickly spun around slamming it's tails into her in a rapid succession. Harley screamed out in pain and landed fifty feet away, sliding for another ten. She struggled to push herself up, her Hyenas helping her as the beast began to move at them. Vergil ran up behind the beast and jump slashed two of the three tails the beast boasted. Bellowing in pain, the beast turned to slash at Vergil with its claws, cutting across his chest and arms, sending him flying up the hill into a large rock.

The beast roared and charged at Vergil when from behind the rock came Lou jumping at the beast and being swatted out of the air, landing on the ground with a hard thud and sliding ten more feet. Then Bud jumped onto the claw of the beast and began tearing at him as Harley slowly pulled herself up fully. She took a deep breath and ran at the beast with hammer in hand. She saw the tail swing and she jumped onto it to give her a boost into the air with a second jump off the end of the tail at it's peek height. The beast turned and while staring at her intensely swung a closed fist at her when suddenly a stabbing pain shot through the beast's body as Vergil's steel pierced it's chest and began to slice. The goliath forced its fist down to narrowly miss Vergil's head, but the colossus pulled his claw across its body and knocked Vergil aside with a vicious strike. "Vergil!" Harley roared as she collided her hammer against the monster's right mandible.

Hollering in pain the beast curled and rolled away up to the top of the hill and stopped. Harley ran over to Vergil who was slowly coming to, "Go cheek Lou." He pointed to the downed Hyena and Harley gasped in fear. She began to run over to the pup as it slowly stirred. Suddenly Bud tackled her and the goliath rolled in between her and the pup. It jumped up and extended its spikes, pulling multiple spikes out of its back it exposed a small fleshy part of its back but began throwing the spikes at her and Bud. They ran from the spikes as they collided with the ground around them. Running past Harley towards the colossus came Vergil, yelling and swinging his brand to parry or deflect the spikes from his path. The goliath again curls up and rolled away, jumping from the roll the beast landed on top the hill once more.

"Vergil? How are we gonna kill this thing?" Harley asked as Lou stood up weakly and Vergil helped him move towards the cave.

"The spot on its back might hurt it more." He shouted to her as the goliath roared, curling up and rolling at him. He pushed Lou behind a rock and received a direct hit from the shell of the behemoth. Vergil pushed against the behemoth and was thrown back. Vergil chuckled and the beast jumped at him. Vergil dove to the side into a roll and he let out a loud booming roar. Vergil's eye glowed blue and lightning flashed and in that moment his skin became hard like stone, horns sprouted and fused together creating an elongated appearance on his head ending in two points. His jacket, his pants, shirt, and his weapon became clad in blue scales. His hands and feet became claws and he his mouth melted away revealing dagger like fangs. He again let out a thunderous roar as he taunted the behemoth.

The behemoth stomped his foot, trying to smash Vergil however Vergil vanished into thin air, reappearing next to the monster's face. Vergil let out a roar and ran down the back of the beast, running his claw across the eye of his target. Vergil revealed his blade and slashed it across the goliath's back, through the spikes and into the soft fleshy spot it had revealed. Suddenly boiling blood spewed from the flesh and sprayed Vergil in the face, knocking him back, sheathing his father's keepsake he roared until finally the beast charged at him, and Vergil charged back, both yelling. The large fist of the behemoth was met with Vergil's, knocking the beast's out of the way, allowing Vergil to use it's arm to climb up it and dive at it's chest, digging his claws into it He began tearing into the demon, until reaching bone and revealing the monster's heart behind it. The behemoth let out a desperate scream for help as Vergil unsheathed his blade. The colossus in a last ditch attempt, grabbed and threw the slowly transforming Vergil. With the last it of his Devil Trigger strength he threw Yamato at the colossus piecing the bone and lodging it at the heart, but not far enough to dispatch the behemoth. "This is for Lou!" Suddenly yelled Harley as she slammed her comical hammer into the tail of the goliath. It roared and clawed at her, meeting her hammer, shattering it's hand, bones tearing through flesh, "That is for Bud!" She ran at the monster and scaled the arm of the beast so she was looking it in its eyes, staring into the creature's soul. "This is for Vergil and me." She jumped down towards the sword and as she reached the distance she needed the behemoth caught her and began to squeeze her. Harley yelped in pain but managed to muster enough strength to slam the hammer into the sword, piercing the monster's heart sending it into waves of agony as it began to die and slowly it's violent convulsions died down and it died with it.

The fifteen meter tall behemoth stood still and began to lean back, until finally it fell, its arms falling to the side and the head propped up by the horns, one eye still twitching. Harley pried herself from the hand of the monster and Vergil slowly shambled over to grab and hold Harley. "Lets not do that again for a good while." He said in a cold yet kind tone. Harley smiled and pulled him in for a tender loving kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck, forcing him to pick her up allowing her to wrap her legs around his hard waist.

She pulled away, a string of saliva connecting their tongues and lips. "I agree." She slowly dismounted Vergil and ran over to the cave to check on Lou. Bud came running to Vergil and together the pair examined the remains of the behemoth. Harley came over with a camera and began taking pictures of the creature's many features such as it's mandible and double set of dagger fangs. He took samples of its blood and fur, as well as bone. Vergil climbed onto the beast's ape like chest and found the spot his sword killed the monster. He knelt down and reached inside the hot body of the beast. He pulled out his blade and felt a power surge through it as the behemoth's blood dripped from it. Harley walked over to the monster's side and looked up at Vergil. "What is this thing?"

Vergil jumped down followed by Bud, "I have no idea. I have never encountered this thing before." He looked into the monster's eyes, "I guess it can't leave the demon world or something."

"So what do we call it?" Harley walked over with bright eyes, wrapping her arms around his waist she kissed the back of his neck, sending a shudder through his body as her hair tickled his shoulder.

"We get to name it I guess." Vergil turned around and looked into the happy, bright eye of Harley. "What should it be named?"

"How about Goliath?" She suggested, referring to its bestial size and actions.

"Seems to fit." He looked at it once more, "Beware the Goliath?" He turned back to the woman and chuckled. "Really seems to fit."

"So Goliath?" Harley asked with hopes held high.

"Yeah, Goliath." He said with a sure tone, Harley began to dance out of excitement. Vergil laughed at her prospector's dance. She ran to him and grabbed his hands and began jumping up and down, Bud and Lou barked and yelped while running around they.

"I got to name a new demon!" She let go of his hands and ran up the hill, reaching the top she let out a cry of joy. She stopped and collapsed, rolling down the hill. "We are alive." She uttered at the bottom, laying next to Vergil's boots.

Few hours later Vergil and Harley were sitting around a campfire talking of the day's events, from the battle with the Goliath. Their venture into the prairie to discover it was actually the home of dozens of Goliaths. Vergil's tumble off a cliff side during a skirmish with a pack of hell-hounds, leading to the discovery of another level of hell under them where he saw Goliaths and other monsters towering over everything else. Finally their discovery of the cave they were in now being full of small demons that Vergil killed in a single slice of his blade, leaving the Hyenas to clean up the mess.

Harley laughed at Vergil as he retold the events in a child like manner, Vergil stopped and smiled, feeling good that he was able to make her laugh, even if he looked like a fool. "So how are you feeling?"Vergil asked kindly, pointing at his neck and back.

"I felt a little hazy but now I feel fine." She smiled as her hand rubbed the back of her neck.

"We need to be more careful." Vergil was looking Harley in the eye as he spoke, ensuring she understood him.

"Yeah. I know." Her hands went up in a surrender position, "Don't rush in with no plan."

Vergil scooted across the ground to her, "Not just that," He ran his right hand across her left cheek softly, "Don't leave me here, don't die on me." He smiled tenderly at the young woman, "I might hate you if you died."

Harley giggled, "Well that is a bit mean." She placed her left hand on his own and felt the heat off his hand permeate into hers. She moved to be sitting in front of him and she ran her right hand down his chest, "I don't know what I do...if I lost you." Her eyes darkened and tears welled as she thought of Vergil dying, protecting her from some super demon.

Seeing the fear and grief in her eyes, Vergil's left hand grabs her right, She looks up at him as his smile warmed her heart and he kissed her hand firmly, the feeling of his lips against her skin sent waves of desire through her body until she was warm through and through. "I'm not going anywhere."

Harley looking up at him, moved towards him, her hands reaching around him to create a gentle embrace, "You better not."

Vergil recognizing the signs smiled and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him until their noses touched. They smiled softly at one another, their eyes linked in a passionate stare, only breaking when their eyes close, their heads tilt and their lips meet in congregation, pressing firmly together to part slowly and return to their union. Vergil broke the kiss to turn his head, now slowly as their lips parted his tongue touched hers and together they too kissed, and danced, and made love in the way tongues do. Harley began removing his Jacket as he unclasped her ruffles and cape. Vergil tossed it aside next to his Jacket, "Vergil. I love you." Harley said into their kiss as they stopped a moment.

"I know Harley. I wish I could tell you the same." Vergil's voice was warm and joyous however at the mention of his feeling sorrow entered his tone as well. He slowly untied Harley's corset as his shirt was pried from his body.

"I know you love me Vergil." She smiled, "I saw the look in your eyes when the Goliath attacked me." She unbuckled his pants as Vergil tossed her corset aside, revealing her beautiful body in the light. Shadows danced across her tight firm stomach and flickered up to her perfectly shaped and sized breast. Vergil began sucking on her left nipple, fondling the same breast with his and while the other pulled down her shorts.

"I just wish I knew that I loved you." He whispered into her soft firm nipple, his pants dropping along with Harley's shorts, revealing her pink laced panties and his boxers were exposed as well. They both smile and kick off their leg clothing, boots, socks, and the pants or shorts. Vergil slowly laid Harley down onto the mat behind her and got on top of her. Her slender hands ran down his hard chest, down his stomach and along his happy trail where she found his manhood peaking out from the boxers slightly.

"I know it, and that is good enough for me for now." She kissed his shoulder, "All I want is for you to learn like I did." She kissed his chest, "I want you to just stay with me." Her soft slender fingers slid into his boxers and wrapped around his strong manhood.

"Harley...Thank you." His voice was calm as his strong hands gently removed her laced panties, and his body moved down in sync with the panties removal. His breath pressing into her breasts, then her stomach, then her womanhood. Quivering with each breath he laid on it, Vergil grinned and lustfully slid his tongue across her weak point, sending a shiver through her and a moan escaped.

"Vergil..." She said before she was interrupted by his thick wet tongue entered her and twirled around, rubbing each wall lovingly as his left hand massaged her tender breast, and his right hand gently ran across her weak point repeatedly. She let out a lewd cry as her hands grabbed his hair forcing him to plunge his tongue deeper. Vergil moaned as the flavor shifted from her pasty bland juice to a sweet and creamy juices, dancing with his taste buds as he licked, allowing himself to swallow any surplus of her juices that did not slip out onto him or the mat. Harley moaned louder and louder until she pushed him off. "Vergil I love you, but I don't want to have pie eating contests any more."

"Huh?" Vergil's eyebrow raised at her statement.

She looked at him as he was clueless, she then made a 'V' with her pointer finger and middle finger and put it to her mouth. "Understand now?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "But then what do you want?"

Harley's face slowly formed a lustful grin and she rolled him to the bottom and pulled off his boxers revealing his big boy standing tall and proud. "I want this." She grabbed his cock firmly and slowly slid it repeatedly through her fingers, "In here." She used her other hand to open her pussy wide and slowly mounted him, "Just say yes and I will slide him into me."

"And if I say no?" Vergil said with a smirk.

Harley slowly slid his manhood into her partially, "I'll still do it, just with out your permission."

Vergil moaned as her pussy pulsated around the head of his cock, his hands on her hips he looked up at her and her eyes were full of life, "Allow me to answer with an action then." Harley grinned and nodded, Vergil then forced Harley down onto his hard cock, taking the entire length into her. Both of them let out a loud lewd lustful cry as Vergil's cock pulsed with pressure and Harley's pussy tried to pull him in deeper against the wall of her womb.

"V-Vergil!" Harley looked down at the demon of her dreams, "I love you." She placed her soft hands on his chest and moved her knees to his side, "I will always love you."

Vergil grabbed her hair and pulled her in for a monstrous kiss, each moment sending intoxicating pleasure through them both, their breath infecting each other, their bodies now one. "I promise you, I will love you." Vergil smiled at her and began to slowly gyrate and buck his hips up into her, each motion sending a wave of ecstasy through her pussy into her womb and it amplified into her legs and body as she began to shake from the feeling.

"Vergil..." Harley said as she moved in sync with him moving up when her moved down, and visa verse, the result was a feeling she had never felt before, her body trembled as sweat began to bead on her cheeks and forehead and on on Vergil's chest and neck. She pressed her breast down against his body, allowing the motion of their love to massage them. Vergil again took her and kissed her tenderly before she pushed him down and grinned, "Stop moving for a moment."

"OK?" Vergil waited a moment as his throbbing manhood stood patiently inside her. Harley placed her hands on his chest and slowly brought her feet to his sides, putting her in a squat, tightening her pussy around his cock.

"Give me your hands." She demanded, using them to hold herself up she then began to gyrate her hip against his, his cock rubbing every wall firmly, even kissing her womb as her motion became harder and more lustful, the feeling filling her body wit pleasure, her legs became weak and started to shake and her mouth stood agape, hot breath escaping. She felt a sudden impulse and began to bounce up and down, her womanhood shivering with each motion exciting her more as she became drunk with her pleasure. "Oh Vergil!" She let loose another obscene cry as her juices sloshed from his pecker played with her pretty private parts.

"Harley!" His body contorted as he resisted the urge to release, "I am close."

"Then release." She said as she moved harder and quicker, suddenly overcome with pleasure, her twat tightened and throbbed until an overwhelming amount of sticky white cream flowed from her and down his length onto the mat. "FILL ME!" She begged as the continued motion became overpowering and her eyes rolled back.

"You could get pregnant." He stated as the pressure built up.

"I know!" She looked down at him, "Trust me..." She smiled at him as she struggled to look into his eyes.

Vergil feeling the pressure build to be too much moaned and he released, "HARLEY!" His eye pulsated bright blue and his body flickered into his Devil Trigger as he filled her womanhood with his baby broth. "Harley..." his mind began to go blank and he felt Harley continue a little before collapsing next to him. "Why...did you...want inside." He asked breathing irregularly.

She pulled him to her, his pounding prick suddenly caressed by her mouth for a moment to clean it of the juices, the feeling of her tongue released a few more drops of his broth. She smiled as she pulled the cock out and she laid next to him. "Don't hate me, but I want to have a baby." She said it so casually, as if she was planning this for months.

"What?" Vergil turned to her and looked into her eyes, seeing she was serious he smiled. "I definitely want a child but why now?"

"We almost died today." She said thinking back to the time they fought the Goliath, "If that thing targeted either one of us while we were unconscious, we would be dead...I don't want to leave this world, or the world before this, with out giving you the greatest gift I can."

"A child?" He said sarcastically in a cool manner.

"A family." She said with a warmth that could warm the heart of a snowman. "I want to be yours from now until death parts us, and then even after that."

"You're serious?" Vergil was in shock that she would suggest this, let alone be serious about it. "You want to marry me?"

"Why not?" She uttered with out thought. "I love you, you possibly love me." They chuckled, "We make a great team, and I think we would also be great parents."

"Oh yes...the nihilist half-demon who wants to be the strongest thing alive and an anarchist harlequin who would kill someone as a punchline, want to have a baby." Vergil laughed loudly, however Harley's dark eyes silenced him.

"When you put it like that...it sounds like we would raise a shit kid" She looked at him with a distasteful scowl. "But I prefer to think about the fact that you love family no matter what. I like to think of the fact that you are honorable and driven. I like to think I got a sense of humor and a very strong maternal instinct. That I am smarter then most people give me credit for. Finally we are both sexy as fuck and you know it. We would make a beautiful child who would inherit your demonic power and combine our looks." She spoke with pep now and she went on about their eyes being a sky blue with a gray aspect, and so on.

Minutes go on and Vergil finally places two fingers around her lips and closes them, pinching her lips closed, startling Harley. "I get it, you think the baby would be a sexy demon kid with all our powers combined." He released her lips and laid his head down on the mat, wrapping his arm around her, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah!" Her smile brightened his mood. She laid her head on his chest and listened to the sound of his heart beating. "I don't want to rush you, but I do want to know an answer soon."

Vergil chuckled, "I'll think about it." He closed his eyes and slowly drifted followed by Harley, who fell into a deep comatose like sleep. "Harley...I..."Vergil said as he drifted towards sleep, as his dream took began to appear before him, a dream of him, Harley, and their children lived happily. Vergil smiled as he finally fell into the sleep, mumbling as it took him, "love you."

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please be sure to review, comment, make suggestions, and send those cover image pics to my email if you want them used. I plan on finishing the main story of "A Rose By Any Other Name" soon, giving me more time for my other stories and any of your suggestions, like the one I got for this story and the one I just got for a similar story so... Have no fear, I'll write your stories here! (I just had to, sorry) Thank you for your time and remember to go and check out some other stories like, Whalefox's lemon for Attack on Titan, "Winner Takes All" **** s/10446639/1/Winner-Takes-All.**


	5. Rage of the Titan

**The Demon's Girl**

Vergil opened his eyes looking at Harley. For weeks now they had been wandering in the Demon World, Harley eating food from Gotham and Vergil suffering through Hellhound steaks. He smiled as she grabbed at him as he left the mat. He stood up, his scarred body ached for sunlight, but knowing she was safe made him happy. His knees ached from being stiff for too long and he crouched down, his boxers made him uncomfortable he sighed. He stood back up and walked to the fire pit where Bud and Lou were curled into one large mass of fur. Vergil grinned and growled at them, they perked up and saw him. Vergil patted both of their heads, "OK pups, how about some food?" The two well fed Hyenas began to drool, their tongues hung out. "You two go find some scampers or something and I'll make the three of us some breakfast, I gotta make mommy some breakfast while you two hunting." Bud moved toward Vergil and nudged his hand before the duo dashed out into the wilderness of Hell for food.

Minutes later Vergil fully dressed and was in the process of rotating three pans over the fire to cook scrambled eggs, hash browns and some grits. Harley heard the crackling fire and Vergil's wincing as the embers popped on his feet or the oil popped from the hash browns onto his chest or cheek. "You don't have to get up every morning for me." Harley mumbled as she laid on the mat, her eyes shut, but her mouth cut into a kind smile.

"Just because I don't have to doesn't mean I still shouldn't." Vergil poured the perfectly portioned food into a shallow bowl. He sprinkled salt and black pepper onto the grits and he waddled over holding the bowl and a cup of warm orange juice. "Enjoy." He nodded at her and handed her the food. She smiled and sat up her breast still exposed from the previous night's round of oral pleasure. Vergil stood and turned back, and walked to the cave entrance. He looked out and saw Bud pin down and kill a small Scamper demon, when he tore out it's brain stem, and top vertebrae. He watched as the Hyenas collected their kills of the Hellish version of a rabbit. Their long spiked tail being dragged and soft black and purple fur coated in their dark red blood, their bones protruding from their flesh. He saw another one run from them its massive ears suddenly retracting and it dashed across the ground with its six legs.

"My babies hunting again?" Harley asked as she took a sip of the juice, her face contorting as she remembered the conversation she had with Batman in the back of the swat van. She remember the disgusting things she said about the man she loved. She shook the thoughts away and looked at him now, his back covered in slashes he received when he saved her and her pets from certain danger numerous times. Vergil looked back at her and she smiled kindly at her, his eyes wandered to her chest, and his smile transforming into a more lustful expression. "Sir...are you eye fucking me?"

"Why yes I am." Vergil said with confidence. He watched as the pups brought in four Scampers and laid them in front of Vergil, they stood their tongues waved back and forth, their eyes stared at him hoping for approval for their work. Vergil rubbed their heads and they ran to Harley where she had kissed their foreheads and shooed them off so she could finish.

"Well how about you come over here and do what you are thinking?" Harley's words rang lightly in Vergil's ears as his hooked knife was tore through the stomachs of the Scampers, the sound of the skin being ripped with each motion echoed as her words came to him. Vergil looked up and looked at her kindly. "Come over here and make me feel like a real woman." These words found their mark and Vergil's pants had become uncomfortable, and his cheeks reddened slightly.

"Well I could. Or I could cook the Scampers and feed the pups, as well as myself." Vergil's smile was that of an apology. Vergil continued to gut the demon-rabbits, minutes later he had fillet the muscular frame of the rabbit and was cooking three rabbit steaks. Harley had leaned back, she placed her plate far from her and when Vergil turned to look at her she removed her blanket she revealed she was holding her panties in one hand and her legs were split open wide to show off her sweet tender pussy. Vergil laughed as he felt pressure in his pants and was uncomfortable. "Will you stop that you sexy little devil."

Harley laughed as he called her a devil, "I'm the devil...OK...Fine. I will stop, but you owe me." Harley closed her legs and sat up, she covered up with her blanket as she slowly laid back down. "You owe me for taking morning pleasure away."

"What do you want this time?" Vergil asked while he shook salt onto the steaks, the Hyenas running over.

"We try getting me pregnant again." Harley said with shy and worried tone in her voice, her head drooping, her hands twisting.

"Sure." He was empty in his answer, the cold ice of his voice froze his words as they hit Harley, like a ton of bricks. "But Hell is no place to raise a child."

"I am not going to go back to Gotham for any other reason then to let the world know we had our baby and to get food." Harley sat up and slammed her hand on the ground. "We are going to raise our son here and that is final."

"You are demanding this...to me?" Vergil looked impressed, she had become more independent since she had found him all those months ago.

"Yes." She stood up and walked over to him, her breasts bouncing with each step, her pussy dripping drops of juice as she moved. "I am because I love you." She stood in front of his, when suddenly a hot ember jumped onto her foot and she yelped in pain, she hopped in place before slipping and falling, hitting her head on the floor. Vergil dropped to his knee next to her, and helped her up and back to the mat, "That was so embarrassing."

"Just a little." Vergil turned her head and pain pulsed through Harley's body, when she yelped Vergil laid her down, "Bed rest, for at least some of the day." Vergil walked back to the food and took a steak and split it among the two Hyenas and he took the other steak. Vergil sat next to Harley and slowly bit into the tough and greasy steak. The flavor was similar to that of dirt and egg shell along with the flavor of steak. It was dry and hard to chew, but the trio devoured it quickly.

"Eat, don't scarf it down." Harley mumbled as her head throbbed.

"You don't have to taste it." Vergil said as he turned to face Harley. Harley laughed loudly as Bud and Lou coughed from the disgusting flavor.

Vergil finished his steak and drank a cup of the Scamper's blood, "Why do you drink the blood?" Harley asked as she stood up and began dressing herself.

"I need the nutrients that the blood provides me. It is like me drinking orange juice, just demon style." Vergil explained before the sound of a demon roaring in the distance.

Vergil turned and ran out of the cave to see another Goliath racing towards them. It roared, it's fangs bared and it's spikes perked, and it's claws readied and waiting to strike. It jumped at the group and Vergil pushed Harley into the cave with Bud and Lou. The Goliath landed in front of the cave and saw the trio readying themselves.

The Goliath roared and reached into the cave and grabbed Bud. Harley slammed her hammer on its hand, the bone shattered and the Goliath released Bud. The monster then proceeded to frantically shake and try and smash Harley causing the cave to become unstable. Suddenly from behind him came two more Goliaths. Vergil's eyes widened and he ran to the cave. He the triple tail of the Goliath swiped at him, the attack collided with his chest and sent him flying into the wall behind him knocking him unconscious.

Minutes passed and when Vergil came to, the two other Goliaths, slightly smaller then the original Goliath, was pounding into a mountain of rubble in the cave entrance. The legs of the first monster slowly came to a stop and the two smaller behemoths let out a terrible roar, blood began to flow from their six eyes and their spikes dropped down. Vergil watched them, the first one tugged at the leg of the larger one, it only had four horns and stood at an impressive five meters while the second had four fully grown horns and two more almost fully grown standing at almost thirteen meters tall.

Taking a minute Vergil realized that Harley and the pups never got out of the cave, they were trapped under the rubble as well. Suddenly, Vergil's eyes flashed and darkened to a deep earth brown with black spikes coursing through it. "NO!" Vergil dashed towards the two younger Goliaths. The two young Goliaths roared and attacked him. The youngest rolled into a ball and rolled at him, Vergil stomped his foot into the ground and stood in place his anger rose with each breath that he took where he did not know how Harley's condition. The rolling mass collided with Vergil and suddenly veered off into the cliff side. Vergil roared and his blood boiled, black and blue flames shot out of his body, the ground around him began breaking off and floating around him, his eyes glowed black and brown and he was slowly engulfed with in a black sphere.

Suddenly bursting from the sphere came forth a seventeen meter monster. It was fleshed like a human, however the skin was ashy and burning, bones protruded from the shoulders, elbows, knees ribs, back, and the monsters shins. Black and white hair flew almost seven meters up from its head as the wind rushed upward. As the wind died down the hair settled in a naturally spiking hair pattern. The beast's eyes were black with gray spikes in and outward. The monster's nose was short and ended in a point with no lift or drop. The mouth of the monster lacking lips and it's fangs were showing. Above the eyes were four horns protruding forward and then jetting upward. Down its back grew large bones from its hip up to its ear on each side of the monster's body. In between the two bones grew spikes like a porcupine and the monster boasted a set of six tails all furry and ending with a spike. The monsters shoulders grew spiked bones, it's elbows grew blades starting midway up the forearm and ending a half a meter past his elbow. The monster's knees had bone spikes protruding out of the knee cap. The beast roared again and it raised its extremely muscular arms in the air and brought them down with such speed and force that thunder echoed through the land.

The older Goliath attack the beast first with a punch that was blocked and next with a swipe from it's tail. The beast let the tails attack him and he watched as the Goliath's efforts were for naught.

The younger Goliath attacked next, delivering a swift punch into the leg of the monster, but as the fist made contact the beast turned and sent a sharp knee into the mandible of the small Goliath. Blood sprayed from the mouth of the young behemoth as it was lifted into the air. The Monster proceed to grab the young behemoth out of the air, but the older attack him. The beast held firm to the young monster as the older bit and slashed the attacker.

The beast turned to the older behemoth and grabbed its skull, he began to squeeze forcing skin to peel around the sprouting horns and blood to spew forth. The older behemoth released the monster's other arm and backed away, watching as its younger counterpart dangle a meter from the ground.

The older behemoth waved his claws and pointed at the younger behemoth. The new beast lifted the young behemoth up above him, he grabbed a hold of the unconscious creature's head and stared into the black eyes of the behemoth as he bellowed an ear shattering noise. As the demonic titan roared electric arced from his arms and off of the slowly frying body of the behemoth child. The older Goliath bellowed in pain as he charged the titan.

Side stepping out of the way of the threat and allowing the attacker to run into a wall the titan then let the behemoth turn before it ignited the younger Goliath in blue and black flames and threw the screaming and crying Goliath child at its sibling. The older brother now held his charred, shocked, sibling as he cried in agony, allowing the child to rest on the floor as he finished the fight. The beast ran at them and bellowed, the older sibling's eyes opened wide as he looked into his younger brother before he looked up to see the fist of the titan swinging at him. The behemoth moved his head back but the blade cut through the mandibles of the Goliath and as the monster's punch began to pull back he reached for the two bones protruding from his back.

Screaming in pain and agony the titan tore the bones off his back, and he held them as if they were swords and suddenly the bone began to fall away and crack revealing a blade within the bone. The titan then ignited the blades in blue and black flames before charging at the duo, he raised his hand weapons above him and sent them downward, cutting through the older demon, blood spraying everywhere the brains split out as the older demon had dove over the younger to protect him. The younger demon was now pinned down underneath the weight of his dead older counter part, blood coating it as the blood kept flowing from the recently dispatched enemy.

The beast the moved and stood above the young Goliath. He placed the burning steel on the monster's eyes and slowly pressed down cutting through the flesh of the dying monster until finally the crying and agonizing howls ceased and the duo was dead. The beast now held a blade in each hand and looked upward before howling in horrific pain itself.

Minutes pass and the titan looked over at the rubble to see the leg of the first Goliath had moved. The beast then ran over, slowly shrinking in size until finally a fully naked Vergil was running, his eyes shimmered slightly, as he reached the leg. He lifted the monster's leg and slowly crawled= underneath leaving small blue flames with each step. He eventually clawed his way to the chest of the beast where a horrific odor was beginning to take hold. Vergil discovered a hole inside the demon and within the monster light shone. Vergil clawed quicker until finally his head was able to pop through where he was lovingly greeted with wet tongues and blood shaken off of the fur of Bud and Lou. Vergil pulled himself in where he fell over into the blood and flesh of the demon and Harley sat up, her hair coated in blood.

"Vergil!" Harley ran to him, she grabbed him and held him close to her, "Vergil...I thought we were going to die. The Goliath ate us but didn't chew and in turn I used the knife I had to slice open his throat and found it was empty, then the monster shook around and then." Harley was frantic and trying to explain when Vergil kissed her lovingly. His hands ran through her blood stained hair and stopped at the back of her head, where he pulled her in closer for a deeper kiss.

"Lets get out of here." Vergil said as he pulled her towards the hole. He crawled out and lifted up the rotting flesh of the dead Goliath.

Slowly, the party made their way out, following the blue flames, collecting the bags containing Harley's food and grabbing at least one sheet and the mat. "I heard the two Goliaths get slaughtered." Harley said abruptly while passing by the hand of the behemoth beast.

"Yeah. That was me." Vergil turned to her, and smiled. "I guess it was a new devil trigger I acquired from these Goliaths." Vergil lifted the claw and they took a break under the claw of the monster. Vergil rolled the mat up into a tight cylinder while Harley threw away the wasted inedible food such as pulverized potatoes.

"Well what does it look like?" Her voice was that of a girl asked to prom, excited beyond belief.

"I'm over fifteen meters tall, I have six tails, four horns, long black and white hair, bones protruding from me and spikes on my back." He spoke with little extra pride in the icy cold of his voice. Eventually the four reached the foot legs of the behemoth and Vergil lifted up the leg to let the three out. Vergil clawed his way out and saw that the corpses of the dead Goliaths were drawing the attraction of hordes of lesser demons. "This way." Vergil pulled Harley's hand and they ran in the opposite direction, however they had come across another pack of Hellhounds. Vergil drew his Yamato and found it for nothing.

The hounds ran past them towards the Goliaths and began attacking each other. The group confused but grateful continued to run away. Five minutes passed and Vergil looked back to see that the behemoths were being completely devoured and that the Hellhounds were killing each other over the meat. "Vergil!" Harley called to him from twenty feet away, "We need to keep moving." Vergil turned back and nodded. They ran further and further until they came across another cave. Vergil proceeded to climb up the mountain side to look around. "What are you looking for?"

"Greater Demons." He looked down at Harley, her face contorted, "...Goliaths and such." He looked back up and saw none. He jumped down and walked into the cave where Harley was already laying down the mat and had a fire started. Vergil smiled and watched this young woman work, he walked up behind her while she stood there trying to get the bones and dirt and dust off the mat. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, "I thought I had lost you."

"Lost me?" She smiled softly, "I'll never leave you Honey."

Vergil suddenly snapped up and walked away, regaining his icy composure, "Sorry, moment of confusion there."

"No it wasn't. It was emotion." Harley smiled and walked over to him. "You felt fear, heartbreak, sadness when you thought I died. And then you turned into the Titan."

"Anger...Anger at the monster for trying to kill you, anger at you for making me care, anger at myself for not being able to save you." Vergil's eyes flickered between his icy blue to the black and brown from before. "I felt anger."

"Still...you felt anger for me, about me. You thought of me." Harley smiled and pressed her temple into his back, pressed her ear against his jacket and heard his heart beating loudly.

"What if next time we aren't so lucky?" Vergil's voice cracked as he thought of Harley being torn to shreds by Hellhounds or devoured by a Goliath, or sliced in half by a Centipede-Man's blade. His eyes shut and he winced at the pain of losing her.

"You will always be able to save me...I promise." She turned him around and looked into his eyes, "Now make me a happy woman. Make me your woman." She pulled his ear to her lips, "Make me the wife of the greatest demon alive." She kissed his cheek.

"When I can truly feel the love you say I have for you, then you shall be not only my wife, but the mother of Sparda's grandchildren, my children." He spoke sternly, strong and confidant, but maintained his icy tone even with the fiery passion he spoke with.

Harley's eyes widened and he sweetest smile cut across her face. She kissed him passionately and her hands ran through his hair. Her hands slowly slid down to his jacket. She began by slowly pulling his jacket off of his body and letting it drop on the floor, at this the Hyenas left the cave. Vergil unclasped the remnants of her cape and ruffle he tossed it aside and he pulled the strings to her corset with one hand, while the other massaged her back as they kissed, their tongues danced passionately, rubbing each others. Harley sucked on his tongue, while she unbuttoned and pull apart Vergil's shirt. Vergil slowly let the corset drop behind her and Vergil broke their kiss to slowly lower himself, he kissed her neck and chest until he reached her breasts in which he slowly let his tongue twirl around one nipple while the other breast was being massaged. Harley moaned and tore his shirt off him, struggling at his arms but finally succeeding when he switched to the other breast.

"Vergil...take off my shorts." Harley moaned as she scratched his back. Vergil's hands slowly ran along her skin to her shorts where he pulled them down and revealed her black lacy panties, wet and screaming to be removed. Vergil grinned at her and licked his lips in the most lustful way he could muster. Harley shook her head and watched as Vergil slowly removed her panties using only his tongue and teeth. With each lick, Harley moaned and when the panties were finally off and dangling from Vergil's mouth Harley covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh Harley." Vergil whispered an inch from her clit.

"Oh Vergil...what are you planning?" Her cheeks were slightly pink, and she watched as Vergil slowly licked from the bottom of her pussy up to her clit. She moaned loudly and she gripped Vergil's snow white hair. She lewdly gasped as Vergil quickly rubbed her clit with his tongue and then sucked on it tenderly but strongly. "Yes baby!" She cried out lustful as she felt his tongue reenter her and savagely lick her g-spot. Vergil watched her expressions and slowly pulled off his pants, kicking them to the side. "More baby. Let that tongue please us more!" She begged him obscenely as her juices flowed even more, the savory taste intoxicated Vergil as he pulled down his blue and black silk boxers and revealed his only gun. He stopped licking and sucking and looked up at Harley who's leg was shaking violently. She looked down. "What?" She asked with a dirty expression on her face as Vergil crawled up to her, slowly, letting his tongue lightly run along her skin, along her stomach, in between her breasts, ending at her neck where he bit her hard and began sucking tenderly.

Vergil broke the bite and slowly kissed up her neck to Harley's lips where he kissed her affectionately. Vergil grabbed both of her legs and pushed away, pushing himself up so that he was on his knees and his hard cock was pressing into the tight wet pussy of the mad clown. She begged him to pound her hard, to violate her pleasantly, to make her scream in pain and luxurious pleasure. "Oh Harley." Vergil's body shook as her pussy slowly swallowed his cock.

Squeezing the head as it entered her she felt the pleasure surge through her, pulsating from her womb as she filled her head with images of a family with Vergil. Suddenly the images vanished and Vergil's cock was all she could think about or envision. "Vergil!" Harley yelled in delightful splendor. She felt the pressure building as her pussy quivered. "More honey, please give me more." She begged him as he slowed down to regain control of his cock's pressure. She felt his hands against her thighs and she watched as he stopped pumping. She looked at him with wonder as she realized his plan.

Vergil lifted her legs up onto his shoulders so her ankles were on his shoulders, and his hands were firmly placed on her knees. "Vergil..." She uttered with almost no breath in her. "Please not to much."

Vergil chuckled and slowly slid his cock into the extremely tight pussy, rubbing all walls all at once. He pumped slowly and softly, each motion making the pressure and desire to fill her with his semen, that much more difficult. He felt the pressure building as his cock kissed her womb over and over. She moaned and screamed for him as he felt the tingling sensation of pleasure running down his spine, he felt the warm creamy juices Harley created as she screamed loudly, her eyes widening and her hands grabbing at the mat underneath her. Vergil continued to pump, making her moan with each pump until finally Vergil's cock throbbed with pressure as it built. He felt the pressure release and the explosive force of his orgasm and release of his white hot cream, filling her womb, flooding it with his seeds.

Vergil pulled out slowly, dripping more cream into her as he slid along. When he finally was out, he collapsed to the side and smiled at the completely catatonic Harley. Her mind completely blank, her eyes staring into nothing, her breath was hot and her mouth was wide open. Her cheeks had turned a shade of pinkish-red, and her hands were still gripping the sheets as her legs slowly lowered down onto the mat. Vergil smiled, even more, as her voice moaned and shudders roared down her spine as her feet touched the mat.

Harley turned to look at Vergil and was at a complete loss of words, the only thing she was able to muster was a lewd moan as Vergil moved to kiss her lovingly. "Vergil..." She said as she broke the kiss, a long string of saliva still connecting their lips, "I love you."

"I know." Vergil smiled and moved to kiss her again, his tongue pressing against her lips to beg for entrance. She parted her lips and moaned as his tongue danced with her own. Once more he broke the kiss and softly ran his fingers across her cheek and down her neck. "And I know once I learn to love, I will be saying the same to you."

Harley smiled and pulled him close, "One more kiss?" Vergil nodded and their lips met again in beautiful congregation, inside Harley's mind fireworks roared and her stomach filled with butterflies, while in Vergil the satisfaction of just making her happy, the joy he felt when she was still alive filled him up. Their tongues danced in unison, kissing lightly themselves. Harley smiled slightly into the kiss, _"I love you, Vergil...I love you."_ She thought to herself.

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, sorry for the bit of a delay, I've been working a lot more at work...so I guess it makes sense. Anyway, I'll be trying to publish at least one chapter for this story per week. I would like to inform you all of the stories I have planned. **

**-start of list-**

**Silver Savior: Sephiroth is transported to Gotham before the crisis event, to save Harley from being killed by Joker. From there the romance flourishes.**

**She Shall Be My Queen: Dimentio creates a new dimension and chooses Harley to be his wife, and queen of the dimension**

**A Man and His Sabercat: Animorphic Sabercat created by a drunken Nord with the Wabbajack, time for fun**

**Link's Ladies: Link travels to Gotham during the final fight with Ganon in Twilight Princess, where he meets the beautiful Harley Quinn**

**-fin list-**

**Sorry for the length, however I would like to thank you all for your constant devotion to my stories, especially my loyalist fans who stuck through the really weird and creepy chapters of some of my other chapters. I would like to extend to you all my thanks and my gratitude, if it wasn't for you all, I might not enjoy this as much as I do.**

**Lastly I would like to promote a few more stories I read, Both are by the author FrostbittenFae. These are both stories of the 2006 anime, Spider Riders (I miss this show so much) **

**The first is called "Day off to remember": **** s/6295832/1/Day-off-to-remember**

**The second is called "Comming of Age": **** s/6295346/1/Comming-of-Age**

**These are very lemony and I honestly found them wonderful...few spelling errors and grammar errors but nothing that takes from the element of desire found in these stories. I hope you enjoy, and make sure to review and suggest more stories for me, and try to be weird and fun with it my friends. Thanks you all.**


	6. A Safe Place

**The Demon's Girl**

"Harley!" Vergil screamed as she bit down on his neck, moaning into the bite. She felt his cock throb as her bite deepened, beginning to draw blood. Harley pushed him up and looked into his eyes.

"I want a baby!" She looked into his eyes deeper, more ferociously, "I need a baby." She smiled now and kissed him. Vergil's eyes were slowly looking up and down the woman's body as she lay under him, and his demon cock pulsated inside her.

"And I told you, you get pregnant, when you do." He smiled and began to pump her again, his cock screaming at him in thanks for finally continuing the pleasure. His blood dripped down onto her lips, face, and chest. His strong hands pressed firmly into the mat next to her head on both sides. His knees pressing into the mat below her firm ass. He felt her legs tighten around his waist as she pulled him in deeper, his cock kissing her womb, making the lustful lady shout in pure pleasure.

"Vergil! I love you!" She screamed as she felt her body tense up and release around her, and on him.

Vergil continued to pump her harder and harder, faster and faster, until her screams were no long quiet and separate, but one long loud roar of ravished lust and love. Vergil's body begged his release into her and he obeyed. A sudden burst of testosterone sent his pumping into overdrive, sending her into a frenzy as his pumping became pounding and he began to moan loudly, "Harley!" He shouted as she was filled with his semen.

A minute passed and ounces of Vergil's cream flowed out into her, before Harley was able to released her death grip she had on her lover. Her legs slowly dropped down, shaking gently before she felt his cock slid out of her, and the white river began to slowly flow. Vergil stood up and took a deep breath, he looked out of the cave beautiful, yet haunting view of the valley below them.

"Harley?" He said as he crouched down to pull up his boxers. "Where are you going to give birth?" His voice was gentle.

"Here...my home." She said as she rolled her head to look at him move over to the fire, tending to it. "I am going to let my son understand that this world is here...he will learn to be a good demon, even in this place."

"Honorable..." He turned to her, "You are going to be a great mother." He sat down. "We have been so busy that we barely have time to rest like this."

Harley chuckled, "Between the non stop slew of Titan vs Goliath, and Harley and Co vs Hellhounds and Centipede-Men...Yeah no rest...we had sex maybe twice since your Titan Devil Trigger became active a month ago." She sighed, rubbing her bandage, slowly peeling it off.

"Not to mention our necessary trip back to Gotham for your food and supplies. We had to fight our way out, yet again." He laid his head back,"I thought my life before was difficult."

"I'm sorry." Harley's voice was sincere in apology, "If I could eat demon food, we wouldn't need to go back to Gotham."

"Maybe we could find a way, but for now we stick to this plan." He moved outside and looked over the edge, looking down the hundred foot drop. He spotted a tree moving back and forth before it collapsed. "Lets just continue until we need to head back." He turned and saw Harley on her hands and knees, facing away from him, he face down into the mat, one arm under her head, the other reaching to her crotch to rub her clit while splitting the lips of her dripping wet pussy open.

"We are safe here, so lets spend the day having fun...I want you to be inside me all day today." She bent her neck to look at him, shooting him with a loving, cute, innocent smile, "What do you say honey?"

Vergil looked at her with lustful desire and smiled, "You are such a naughty little girl."

Harley giggled, "I don't have any idea on what you mean." She took a deep breath and slowly sighed. She opened her eyes and smiled innocently again. Vergil moved towards her, making her cheeks feel warm.

"And what if I decide I want something else?" Vergil's voice is cold and cutting, but Harley grins and the blade drops.

"Well I want this, and I want it rough and unrelenting." Her innocent sweet smile corrupts itself and forms a cutting lustful smirk, "And I want it now." She says, her fingers splitting her pussy open as wide as possible.

Vergil sighed, "You are not going to stop...are you." He walked over quickly, dropping his silk shorts on the cold rocky floor.

"Not until I am your wife and the mother of your child." Her voice assured him she was genuine.

"Then prepare to bear the child of Vergil, son of Sparda." He grinned and suddenly, his strong hands were firmly gripping her hips, Harley's eyes widened as she realized the lustful demon she had just released in Vergil. He lifted her up, causing her to yelp in momentary terror, "Oh no need to fear pain...only pleasure." Vergil's eyes were no longer blue but a mixture of black, red, and pink. Holding her petite body in the air by her thighs, leaning her body against his own, Harley reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck just as his throbbing cock penetrated the parted lips of her playful pussy. Slowly her cunt sucked him in, deeper and deeper he went until she was full, however Vergil grinned and bit into Harley's neck and closed his eyes, as he prepared himself.

"Vergil...don't fuck me in half please." Her request was a satirical but still earnest.

"No promises." His eyes snapped open and suddenly his power filled his arms and he was forcing her to move up, loosening her pussy's grip on his cock, then down with full force, pushing his cock against her womb, making her scream in pleasure, tightening her more then before. He slowly built speed and power until finally her separate moans became a loud long scream.

"Vergil!" She voiced in her lewd shout. "More baby!" She begged him as she was made into his plaything. "Force me more. Make me your bitch!" Her begging to be hurt fulled a sadistic side of Vergil's lustful nature, and to meet her demands he stepped over to the wall and pinned her against it.

"Take me all in you fucking bitch!" He roared as the sadist emerged, her chest and face pressed against the hard stone as his hard cock slammed into her tight wet heat over and over making the small girl shout in pleasure and pain.

"Make me! Make me take it in!" She begged, her words being slurred as her lips were pressed together roughly against the wall.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do!" His mind going blank, only thinking of how to punish this naughty woman he was inside, how to make her obey him. His nails began to dig into her back making her eyes water as her voice shrieked.

"Yes! More of that! Please!" Her voice was shaking as the pleasure took her by storm. Her back began to bleed as her pussy tightened around his hard cock.

"More? Hows this!" Suddenly his pumping became violent thrusts, as his cock tried to force its way into her womb, her pussy straining to swallow all of his mammoth cock. "Take it all."

"I will!" Harley's eyes flared as she felt her body strengthen then die a little, cream trying to force its way out of her as Vergil forced it back with his vicious thrusts. "Oh baby! Make me suffer! I've been a naughty girl!"

Vergil roared and began thrusting even harder and faster until finally his eyes flashed between the new color and his usual icy blue. "Harley!" He screamed as her pussy began to drown again in his overwhelming and intoxicating baby broth. Harley gasped as the ecstasy fluttered through her skin and penetrated her bones, making them shiver with pleasure down to the marrow, her eyes rolling back into her head as he jaw numbed and hung there, tongue dripping onto the rocky wall, her breath turned steam and her acid damaged pale cheeks turned bright red as they did the impossible and blushed.

Minutes pass and Harley's legs shaking, back bleeding and eyes perfectly still as she laid on the mat in a ball. Vergil laid next to her, curling around her kissing her cheek as his body throbbed from the second round of fucking.

"Vergil?" Harley called for him as they lay, feeling the warmth of each others bodies, his skin was a strange mixture of soft and rough, it excited her as she felt his chest expand and contract.

"What is it?" He whispered softly into her ear, his hand gently stroking her arm.

"Am I just your sex toy?" She asked and the air stood still, Vergil was obviously hurt and she felt it only through his skin.

"No...never...I know that I care for you...I just don't know who to feel it. Harley, I never want you to think that again...Please." His voice was weakening, he was more hurt then Harley first realize, as she felt his body shake, slightly as he took in a sharp breath.

Harley began to turn when suddenly the ground began to shake and both Bud and Lou came running into the cave, hiding behind Vergil. Vergil stood up and began to move towards the entrance of the cave when a large reptilian monster appeared and snatched at Vergil. Vergil took a step to the side and sighed. "Fool." His eyes suddenly sharpened and his sword appeared in his hand. He dashed at it and pushed it off the cliff side, falling with it.

"Vergil!" Harley shouted watching the duo fight on the way down.

Vergil stabbed the beast in the chest and began slicing it open. The monster used its long tail to grab him and throw him into he rocky cliff side. Vergil looked up and saw Harley's fear, he looked down and saw a swarm of the reptilian beasts. His eyes sharpened and suddenly his body convulsed. "I won't let you touch her." His eyes flashed black and brown. "I'll die before I let you filth touch her." A darkness began to surround him, contracting and forming a sphere, "And I won't die to easily!" The sphere closed, and as he reached the ground it exploded revealing his massive Titan form, letting out an angry roar, immediately landing and releasing an electrical arc burning all of the Reptilians around him.

Suddenly three jumped on him and bit into his flesh and tore it off him and he felt the pain flooding his mind. The rage taking hold he crouched and swiped the three off him with his claws, slicing them open and spilling their flesh, organs, and blood everywhere. Two more bit his tail and four attacked his chest, tearing into his body violently. He roared and thunder boomed around him as electric arcs burnt them, causing their eyes to explode and their stench to radiate off of them. Vergil took to the air and forced his way down slamming his fist into the ground, spikes of rock shot out and struck dozens of Reptilians. The monsters pulled themselves off the spikes and all attacked him pinning him down, tearing at his flesh. Harley covered her eyes in terror. Vergil began to roar and bellow as his flesh became red hot and his eyes returned to his icy blue but burned hotter then the sun. Vergil's flesh began spiking and he jumped up, he stood with the dozens of Reptilians around him. He grabbed the bone blades and began slashing through them viciously, their blood spraying into his face, fueling his rage and blood lust until finally only one stood, the largest and fastest. It jumped at him and Vergil simply grabbed it, looking at it with disgust, Vergil roared and electricity began arcing from his blade, he placed it in the monsters mouth, electrocuting it slightly, numbing the tongue and the Titan roared, running the blade through the monster from nose to tail, tearing it in half and tossing it to the side, bellowing in rage, Vergil looked up and saw Harley. Slowly he climbed his way to the top, until he was face to face with the frightened young woman. Gradually he returned to his normal self, collapsing on the ground, unconscious.

An hour later Vergil sat up and saw Harley bringing a small pot of soup to a boil. "I hope you don't mind but I had the pups bring up some of those Reptilians for a meaty additive to your soup."

Vergil's smiled softly, "Thank you..." His voice was warm, "I'm sorry I frightened you."

"Its OK honey." She turned and smiled gently at him, "Just don't ever fucking jump off a fucking cliff like that again...OK dumb ass?" Her voice was so cheery but the tone was sad. He could tell she had worried when he was fighting.

"Don't worry...I was just out of it was all." He tried to reassure her.

Her smile suddenly became a scowl her happy eyes turned furrowed, and her voice became coarse, "Good." Then she returned to the cheery self.

"That was beyond fucking creepy." He was taken back by her jumping back and forth between being nice and dark, and sat still as she brought him his food. "Thank you."

He slowly ate his soup as he learned his injuries while Titan carried over and he was missing large pieces of flesh, and bones were broken. Afterward, he laid down and looked up at the rocky ceiling. Suddenly the feeling of wet silk flooded his mind. He looked down and saw Harley's hair bounced up and down, her breasts moved in smooth circles, her hands on her cheeks slowly slid up above her as her body moved up and down in a most pleasurable pace. She screamed as she felt the head of Vergil's cock press against her weak point and sent pure ecstasy through her body as her lewd moans drowned out all other sound. Vergil felt the walls closing in and she moved faster, he felt the walls begin to push him as she kept forcing his cock deeper and deeper, her voice now cracking as she released her full orgasm. "YES! Vergil!" She lewdly called out as she felt the cock throb, "Cum for me baby." She begged him.

"Harley." Vergil gasped as his sides tensed up, hurting him while the pleasure flooded his mind. He began moaning as the pleasure forced more blood to fill his full cock. "More." His eyes flashed to their red and pink and black color. He began to buck his hips in rhythm with her bouncing. Vergil moaned more and more, "Yes...Harley...aah." The feeling was different then before, his body was not in the slight pain it normal was in during sex and the feeling penetrated him to the heart, his blood boiling from the heat of their actions, Harley gyrating her hips as Vergil, held her hips, helping her move further, to deepen the and strength the feeling of the pumping and thrusting. "I'm close."

"Release for me." Harley begged him, her eyes slowly rolling back as her head hung back and body arched back, her arms loosely hanging as her body was now Vergil's puppet to fill with his cum.

"HARLEY!" He sang as the pleasure filled him and flowed into her, "Yes baby!" He hummed as the feeling pulsed again and again beckoning him to rest.

Harley slowly slid him out and laid next to him, pressing her back into him, asking with no words to be held gently. Vergil turned to her and wrapped his arms around her and slowly kissed her neck, tenderly, sending her joyous waves through her bones. She slowly drifted off, "Go ahead and continue with me."

"I just might." He joked as she fell into a deep sleep. Minutes pass and Vergil's body was still firm, his cock still pounding with blood, and the more he resisted the temptation of taking her in her sleep the more it hurt. "Damn." Finally he gave in and turned her on her back, placing her further leg between his own, and the closer one on his shoulder he slowly slid his hard cock into her, instantly reviving her for a moment.

"I knew you would." Her eyes grew heavy and the fog of sleep began to reform, "Go ahead and..." She yawned, "fuck my brains out."

Harley drifted back to sleep, and thus Vergil began. Slowly he began to pump his throbbing cock into her over and over, her sleepy moans exciting him. He slowly picked up speed, his hips quickly pressing into her crotch as his cock pressed into the back and bottom wall of her tightening pussy. "Oh Harley." He gasped as he heard her lewdly and lustfully moan again, slowly Vergil moved his hand to her crotch and began to rub her clit wildly, his hips pumping harder and faster, "Yes. Yes. Yes!" His eyes flashed and Harley arched her back, moaning loudly as well as he released yet another load into her. He collapsed next to her and fell into a deep sleep before his cock was finished pumping out his cum.

Vergil awoke the next morning to find he was under the covers and Harley was crouched by the fire, dressed in nothing by a cooking apron, her hair tied up in a single ponytail, her face was kind and calm as she cooked him a hell hound steak, with a glass of Scamper blood, the swirling black hinted at how fresh from the corpse it was. She hummed happily as she pulled the food off the pan and placed it on the plate. She turned and gave a gentle smile to her lover. "Good morning honey."

"You seem to be in a good mood." His voice was casual and cold as his usual.

"Of course I am." She walked to him and handed him the plate as he sat up.

"Any particular reason why?"

"Not really." She chuckled, "Maybe it was all the fun from yesterday." She giggled as she remembered.

"Maybe." He began to eat the food as she returned with the blood. "I hope you don't mind about the quickie while you slept."

Harley giggled. "Not at all...as long as you don't mind the three orgasms you gave me in your sleep." She bit her bottom lip and smiled lustfully.

"What?" Vergil gagged on the bite of steak he had in his mouth.

"Yeah." She removed the sheet revealing his erection, this little guy was still pulsing after you fell asleep.

"Really?" He took another bite, chewing carefully.

"Yeah. So I tried to ride you, hard." She giggled. "Thing is you were still partially conscious enough to basically fuck me yet again."

Vergil laughed, "That's one."

"I rolled off of you and you rolled on top of me and fucked me again, I fought back this time, cause I was still recovering." She giggled, "It still felt great."

"Two...how was number three."

"Oral..." She slowly squatted down, teasing his head with the light wet kisses of her southern lips.

"Oral?" Vergil's eyebrow raised.

"About an hour ago you rolled onto me, woke me up in the process. I thought you'd just pound my pussy again. Nope." She grinned, you crawled down and just dove in, your tongue twirled and you sucked on my clit. I tried to push you away but you kept at it until I finally came again. you tasted my cum and you just went insane until I swear you came from the flavor." She giggled and slowly slid his cock into her again. "Now fuck me again."

"I guess I have no choice." He chuckled.

"Not really." She bit her lip as she felt his cock press against her g-spot. Then all of the sudden Vergil pushed himself up, struggling slightly and Harley smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. He began to bounce her up and down, Harley's neat pony tail slowly unbound itself and her hair was free to flow with the motion. Her head flew back exposing her neck to Vergil's bite. His teeth sinking into her sweaty skin, the salt complimenting her sweet skin. She moaned as she felt his mouth sucking while his teeth punished her. "Yes Vergil!" Vergil felt the strong pull of her pussy as he continued to pound her. Slowly he felt her climax and the cream flowing onto his cock. He continued, Harley arching her back again, her lip bleeding down her neck as she bit into it harder and harder, her hands in his hair as she felt his cock rub her perfectly and bit by bit his pecker built up pressure until he felt Harley's cunt plead and pray for his release deep into her ready and wanting womb. "YES!" Harley's eyes opened to their maximum and she shouted with utter joy.

Fifteen minutes later both were dressed and cleaning their cave.

"Harley." Vergil stopped and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" She asked as she cleaned the dishes.

"What does love feel like?" His voice was pure and innocent, against his character completely.

"What?" She stopped and turned to him.

Vergil sat up, "What is love, how does it feel...I want to know...I want to feel." His eyes were calm and his voice was steady.

"Vergil..." She hesitated, "I...I guess love is best described as a feeling inside that is always different...one minute your body is completely sick and you feel so nervous you think you are a fool, next minute you are a high and happy that you are a cloud in the clear blue sky." She smiled. "Love is when you see a person and just their smile warms your heart." Vergil smiled gently, "Love is when they touch you and electric shoots through you and you can only see them, hear them, feel them." She held her hands to her heart. "love is the feeling you feel when the person is OK after they almost are killed, or when your mind feels only rage when they are hurt...Love is all emotions...just instead of being selfish you are selfless..." She turned back to the pot, "At least...that's what I feel love is."

"Emotion for others...not myself..." Vergil smiled as he realized what his heart had been saying all this time. He walked over to her and smiled. "Harley." She turned to him and stood up. "I have another question.

"What?" She looked at him with kind eyes. He slowly dropped down onto one knee and looked up at her. Harley's eyes opened her eyes as wide as possible, her breathing became erratic and short, her hands found their way to cover her mouth. Tears began to well in her eyes, "Vergil?" He smiled tenderly at her, a tear slowly streaked across her cheek.

"Ms. Harleen Frances Quinzel..." His voice was shaky as he reached into his inner jacket pocket, "Will you do me the g-great honor..." He gasped as his voice slowly tried to escape him, Harley's cheeks were stained with tears, "And becoming my wife." He reveals a small black box, opening it, unveiling a small ring a sparkling diamond atop.

"Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" Harley began to jump up and down. "I love you Vergil."

"I love you too Harley" His voice held no reservations, "And I always will."

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I felt that the story needed a slight break from the constant danger and have some fun...or maybe a lot of fun. No worries everyone, this story is not ending any time soon, I got plans.**

**Remember to submit a review and tell me how it was, submit a request for a story(No Super Paper Mario [I never played the game and I feel it would be to dishonest on my part to write about it], if you need ideas check my profile for things I enjoy and could write about)**

**Finally I would like to thank those who submit reviews. Thank you my reviews for taking time out to write your thoughts. **

**Have a wonderful day, and I'll see you all soon.**


	7. Chaos in Gotham

**The Demon's Girl**

Harley was walking bouncing up and down in the chair in the Arkham Asylum visiting center. She fell back into the chair and threw her hands into the air."I still can't believe he proposed to be Red!" She sat up and looked at the blood red hair and forest green skin of the fem fetal.

"Wait...He did what?" The green vixen blurted abruptly. "He is a devil Harley...you though Joker was mean at times? Just wait until you marry this monster, he will hurt you in so many ways."

"No he won't." Harley got flustered and her eyes narrowed on Ivy's, "He is kind, loving, and such a gentleman."

Ivy chuckled, "So he is a good lay?"

"What are you talking about?" Harley's eyes widened and she covered her face.

"A gentleman? No men are gentlemen anymore." Her words struck Harley, but she looked at Ivy with resentment.

"He is a chivalrous, gentle, tender man. He has spent the last year with me, learning how to understand his emotions..." She was firm and sat straight.

"So he is not a good fuck?" Ivy was unmoved by Harley, and asked the same question again.

Harley sighed, "Ivy...He is an amazing godlike fuck!" She roared loudly, disturbing the other people visiting their crazed loved ones, Clayface's five year old daughter walked over to Harley and shot her a look. "Can I help you." Harley asked kindly.

Suddenly Batman entered the room, the little girl hesitated but then spat at Harley and flipped her the bird, "Shut the fuck up." The girl walked back to her mother and Clayface laughed as Harley wiped the spit off her face.

"What the hell?"Harley said in anger.

"The inmates and the families don't like you." Batman said in a cold empty voice.

"Yeah, they think of you as a traitor now."Ivy said looking at Batman with lust and spite. "Evening Bats."

"Hello Ivy." Batman nodded at her and returned to Harley, "Marriage huh?"

"How...did Vergil tell you?" Harley sat forward, leaning towards him.

"No...you did when you yelled it bouncing all around the booth." He looked at her with disdain. "You need to be a little calmer about things Quinn."

"Sorry." She blushed and began smiling,"I just can't believe we are getting married."

"I haven't even met the man!" Ivy pounded her fist into the table.

"HEY!" Yelled Two-face at the other end of the row, "Shut the fuck up you plant fucking cunt!"

Ivy leaned back and stared hard at the villain, "Shut your mouth you burnt dick bitch, I'm trying to talk to Quinn!"

Two-Face stood up and stormed over before the guards stopped him, "Tell that traitor whore to fuck her self with a red hot metal dildo up the ass!" One of the guards began to chuckle and everyone involved stared at him with death's desire in their eyes.

"I'm right here Twoey!" Harley leaned forward into the glass, "I didn't betray you guys...I just live in hell and bring Bat-brain back some info about it in case they attack us."

"Yeah the fuck right." Two-Face bellowed, suddenly the smell of rancid meat filled the room, Harley's eyes widened, "Who the fuck is that?" The door began to rattle, the walls shook, the floor began to turn red and smoke billowed out of cracks.

"Shit!" Harley jumped up and ran to Batman, "Get Vergil! NOW!" She yelled at him violently, pulling out her hammer and unfolding into the comically sized Monster Mallet she built from the remains of a Goliath.

"Understood." Batman rushed out of the building, he told the guards to let Harley take control of the situation until he returned. He ran through the double doors and heard them slam against the bricks of the outer wall. He ran to the Batmobile and jumped inside. The engine roared and he sped off towards the city. "Call, Vergil." he said and the computer system began to dial Vergil.

The phone was answered, "Hello, Batman." the icy voice of Vergil was heard from the car speakers as Batman raced over the bridge from the Asylum into the city.

"Where are you? We have a situation at the Asylum." Batman had lost a small fraction of his cool iciness and sent worry into Vergil's heart.

"I'm at the Gotham City Jewelers, what do you mean a situation?" His voice cracked slightly.

The black vehicle roared through the city, weaving in between cars, the brakes screeching as he turned sharp corners, "A powerful Demon crossed over, Harley sent me to find you." He turned to corner and saw Vergil, they both hung up the phone, Vergil began running down the sidewalk and jumped into the air. The top of the Batmobile opened and Vergil landed in the passenger seat.

"A demon?" His face contorted, "What is the meaning of this?"  
"I was hoping you could tell me." Batman's composure returned now that he was with Vergil.

"Tell me the atmosphere as it was entering." Vergil said as the engine erupted into a thundering roar.

"Everything was shaking and the floor began to heat up, smoke billowed from any crack and the smell of rancid meat was able to be smell just before it went to hell." The Batmobile sped around a corner, narrowly missing a young woman running across the street.

"Sounds like a Demise." Vergil's eyes darkened, "We need to hurry. Me and Harley together have only been able to kill one." His face was unsure, "I have no powers here either...I need to send it back to hell where we can kill it."

"How?" Batman questioned the demon spawn, "Its not like we can ask it to leave."

"No but I can force it back." Vergil revealed his half of the amulet. "With this I can transport anyone, or thing, back to hell. We would spawn just about a mile from the entrance to the River Styx."

"I'm coming with." Vergil looked at the determined hero.

"What?" Batman glanced at Vergil's puzzled face.

"I want to see this Hell for myself." He was cold and stoic in his words. "You said you both barely killed it, you might need me." The bridge hummed as the wheels rolled across the blacktop, the brakes screamed and smoked as the duo dashed from their seats towards the visiting center.

Vergil opened the door as saw the blood stained walls and floor visible through the thick foul fog. "Harley!" Vergil yelled into the noise and murk. The sound of blood spilling on the floor was heard as Batman and Vergil walked into the death chamber. Screaming was echoing all around as women and children were being backed into corner. "Hell hounds?" Vergil ran over unsheathing his brand, the undead wolf pounced however Vergil's blade met the throat as his upward swing connected with the beast, instantly killing the now decapitated monster. "Batman!" The hero ran over and began helping Vergil escort the scared families into the safer hiding of the guard room. They opened the door and saw all of the Asylum guards huddled in the enclosure.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" Batman roared as he urged the children into the room, followed by the women."

"Surviving!" One of the guards shouted.

Vergil walked over and slapped him viciously."Not while I'm here!" Vergil slowly slid the tip of his sword up the chest of the guard until it rested on his throat, drawing blood, "I'm not like Batman...I will kill you, I want to kill you, I am going to kill you. Slowly. Painfully, I will savor each and every one of your screams, your pitiful begging will be my appetizer as your cowardly tears fill my cup. I will then slowly peel you apart feeding on your weak pleas for mercy and I will finish with a fine glass of red wine," Vergil pressed the blade into the guards throat slightly, "a warm glass." His eyes were blue flames surrounding the emptiness of space, his voice was as cold as death and his face held an emotionless expression that could frighten death itself, "Now I will spare you if you grow a spine, walk into that fog, and fight for your own skin. Otherwise I will be eating fine tonight." A flash of his demon form sparked and the guards whimpered. They stood up, their knees shaking and slowly they all walked into the fog.

"Interesting motivation method." Batman said to Vergil as they ran into the fog.

"I was serious." Minutes later deep in the asylum, Vergil found a woman buried under rubble, "Hello? Are you alive?"

"Yes..." She pulled herself up slightly, her blood red hair covering her green skin.

"Ivy." Batman ran over and helped Vergil remove the rubble.

"Ivy? Poison Ivy?" Vergil asked as he helped the vegan vixen up to her feet.

"Yes...why?"She collapsed into his arms and struggled to pull herself up.

"My name is Vergil, my fiance is Harley. She talks about you non-stop." He chuckled and looked into her forest green eyes.

"Really now?" She grinned, "And what if I offered myself to you?"

The trio continued through the asylum, wandering through the fog, drawing closer to the epicenter of the stench, "I would decline and would advise my wife to be, to rethink her friends."

"Good boy." Vergil looked at her and then with no warning the sound of the monster errupted in front of them, the floor getting hotter as it drew closer, "What is this thing?"

"A Demise." Vergil stepped forward, "Harley!"

"Vergil?!" Harley yelled from the end of the hall, "A Demise crossed over!" Her footfalls were heard quickly growing slightly louder as she came into view. She tackled him and wrapped her arms around him, "I have been tracking it. How could it have crossed over?"

"It might be possible our traveling back and forth is creating an inter-dimensional tear, allowing demons to enter this world, much like the tear that we've been trying to find to travel to my home." The four continued through the fog towards the heat and odor.

"What should we know about this thing we are about to fight?" Ivy asked as her intent was to kill the monster that hurt her.

"That you are staying out of this." Batman's voice was stern as he was not going to allow the beautiful woman to hurt herself more.

"You are my captor, not my master." The two bickered as they turned the corner.

"WELL! First the monster is gonna be smaller then most, but it probably is about ten feet tall and thirty to forty feet long." Vergil said, "Pore on its back will emit poisonous gases randomly, but they dissipate after about two minutes, and they have a long time between each release of the toxins."

"I am immune to poison." The red haired woman said, "I could continue the assault while you fall back."

"And risk you getting hurt." Batman barked at her.

"Stop you two!" Harley yelled, "I get that you both have history, but keep it in your pants for five fucking minutes!"

"Thank you Harley," Vergil hummed kindly to his lovely bride to be, "Anyway, the beast has four eyes, two on each side of its head. The monster also has a long mouth with a protruding jaw. its jaw that protrudes down to the ground ending in a sharp point like an ax, however it widens and creates a large mask up to its eyes."Vergil looked at Batman and Ivy's expressions change, "and walks on six legs, however if outside, it will stand on its hind legs and use the bones that protrude from its chest as weapons. The fore-legs also have bone plating giving them a strong shield to hide behind." Again he paused, the groups movement slowing slightly, "It has a barbed scorpion like tip at the end of its thin tail, that contains a potent poison used to paralyze its prey. A Demise also has human level intelligence and will attempt to talk to you, it will try to convince you to help it, it will even offer to make you its rider. Do not accept this offer since Demise Riders are bound to the monster's life force and die when the monster dies."

"Seriously." Batman said as the heat began to grow, and the fog began to lighten into steam. "Why is it so hot."

"This is a pure blood demon, and it is most likely hungry. Demons temperature changes dependent on its condition. Pure bloods have a more drastic change then a half-blood." Vergil suddenly stopped and crouched, "It is just in there." he pointed to the infirmary."Another thing Ivy, if it is male, it might try to rape you."

"That is definitely something you just almost forget to mention." Ivy said angrily, she turn to Batman, "I need plants."

"Go ahead and call them from outside." He said as they opened the door and the beast turned to see them immediately. "Holy Christ." The beast recognized Vergil's scent and roared.

"Son of Sparda, have you come to die?" The monster's voice was masculine, the tone was monster like yet horrifyingly human.

"No I have not monster." Vergil unsheathed his Yamato, "I have come to take away your life."

Vergil dashed at the monster, followed by Harley. Harley jumped up as the tip of the tail tried as it might to impale her. Harley landed on the tip and began to smash it as best as she could, Vergil dove through the long sharp fingers, his hands braced him as his body fell forward, his back hit the concrete and the momentum carried him back to his feet. Ivy's eyes suddenly began shining a bright lime green and the walls shook, bursting through the walls thick barbed vines released the pressure and heat in the room, flooding the infirmary with the cool night breeze. Batman ran at the monster dodging the tail twice before being struck in the chest by a claw. Ivy's vines caught him gently before his limp body hit the wall and he stood back up. Vergil jumped onto the front left leg and dug his blade into the flesh of the monsters shoulder.

"Vergil!" The Demise roared as he slammed his shoulder into the wall, smashing the half-demon against the tiles, crunching his hand, bruising down to the bone. "I will kill you all!" The monster roared as it began to curl into a ball and spun around, letting the tail out to slice or impale anyone.

Ivy dove at Harley and pushed her out of the way of the barbs, cutting into her back, sending her into the wall. "Red!" Harley yelled running to her friend, Batman looked at them as the enemy stood up tall, its head pressing into the ceiling. Vergil ran over and covered the duo as rubble and tiles from the ceiling collapsed on them. The beast now stood upright, the top of the building missing as it pushed through the wall, crushing those trying to escape it.

Batman ran over to the pile of rubble and began digging. He soon saw Vergil's determined face as he held up the six hundred pounds of concrete and wood. Moments pass and enough had been cleared to let Vergil's adrenaline finish the job. "Ivy is OK, she is healing fast." Vergil said with no moment of hesitation.

"What about you? That was almost half a ton you just held up on your own." Batman's concern was ignored by Vergil completely.

"We need to stop that creature before it reaches the city." Vergil pulled Harley's unconscious body out of the rubble, Batman removed Ivy from the rubble.

"Let me help." Batman suggested, "With or without you I will fight, I would just prefer to know what I am doing."

"Fine. Follow my lead." Vergil's voice was filled to the brim with annoyance.

Minutes later Batman and Vergil were speeding across the bridge, the Demise in the water,step by step it moves quickly towards the city, suddenly the Batmobile raced along side it and both Batman and Vergil jumped out of the vehicle moving at fifty miles per hour, Batman grabbed Vergil and they used the grapple to launch themselves on the beast. Vergil landed and sliced the monster's top left shoulder. "Lets take this bastard down." Vergil said.

Batman nodded, and together Batman laid explosive gel in the over enlargened pores and detonated, popping the sacs of pus and poisons in its back, having the highly acidic ooze drip into the water.

"Stop that!" The Demise yell trying to grab either of the attackers. Finally the monster reached land and the ooze burned through the concrete and pavement. People screamed in terror and slowly the monster began trying to kill innocent people.

Vergil ran over and stabbed the monster in the neck with his sword sending the monster into a frenzy. Vergil was knocked off his blade falling from his grip and impaling the ground while Vergil was rendered unconscious. The Demise turned and laughed, Batman swung around with the use of his grapple and ran a batarang across the eyes of the monster, swinging out further and then sending a flurry of sharp black steel into the flesh of the monster. However, the monster grabbed Batman and began to squeeze. Suddenly monster was impaled with multiple vines followed by Harley leaping from a vine and slamming her mallet into its hand. The beast roared and Vergil stood up, he grabbed Ivy and Harley, while Ivy grabbed her vine, and Harley grabbed Batman. The beast charged and Vergil recited the incantation. Suddenly the five were in a flash of white and red and they were thus in Hell. The beast continued to charge at them, Vergil broke away and roared, tearing at his flesh, his eyes turning black and brown, a shadow began to consume him.

"Back off." Harley warned, pulling the others as Vergil exploded from the shadow and thundered a violent roar. "Yes." She hummed.

Vergil immediately began his assault on the monster. Five quick jabs to the jaw, followed by his heavy haymaker. The sound of the Demise's jaw shattering echoed through the cavern. The monster dropped and swiped Vergil's feet from under him with its tail. Vergil landed and rolled out of the way of three barbed tail jabs. The fourth one was caught by Vergil's tail and Vergil used the force from the Demise pulling away to lift him back up. Vergil yanked multiple spikes from his back and began to throw them at the forty feet tall monster. The spikes were blocked my the monster's four shielded arms however in the monster's moment of blind defense Vergil jumped into the air and tore off his back bones. The brittle bone turned to dust and the duel blades were revealed. Vergil let out a brutal roar and came down with all his might. The blades cut through one arm, however shattered against the second. The monster sent his own assault at Vergil monster released his toxin blinding the Titan Vergil and proceeded to attack. The three remaining arms sending jabs to the chest and stomach followed by a duel haymaker into the jaw and shoulder sending Vergil back onto his back. Vergil used his elbow bones to slow his slide and from lay got up and dashed at the Demise, his vision restoring with each angry, powerful step. The Demise jumped back and there behind it was Ivy struggling to control the hellish plants. She impaled him with a flurry of sharpened vines and held him up as an offering to Vergil. The inner demon of Vergil roared and began to tear at the helpless creature. The Demise cried out in agony as the hardened bone on his arms were torn off, taking huge lumps of flesh with it. Vergil got into the monsters face and roared, his spit flying into the eye of his prey. Ivy looked on in struggled horror, Harley smiled and held her hands together, Batman watched in amazed disgust, as Vergil began to bit and tear off chunks of flesh to eat, swallowing it whole, the monster cried out in terrible pain. Ivy's struggle ended as the plants finally won and she lost control, releasing the Demise before a finish attack could be delivered. Batman ran over, as the Demise's anger was now at her. Vergil seeing his company in danger bellowed a deafening roar and his eyes flashed into a black and blue flame, he dashed at an incredible speed, his nails becoming claws of steel. He ran to the side of the monster and dug his nails into it's neck. Vergil gripped tightly around the vertebrates and lifted the beast into the air, throwing it to the side, shattering its exposed bones on impact, the pain sent tears into the Demise eye. Vergil crouched and a terrible horrid dreadful grin cut across his face, revealing his blood red fangs. Vergil slowly inched towards the monster his sharp nose aligned with the Demise and their eyes filling the others. Vergil began to laugh demonically. His boom cackle sent shivers down the spines of the trio. Vergil saw the fear in his prey's eyes and he was happy. "Please...sp-" The demise began to say before Vergil roared in anger and tore out the throat of the beast. Blood spewed out and rain on Vergil as he slowly returned to his human form.

"YAY!" Harley yelled dancing through the blood rain. She ran over and hugged her fiance, and shared a passionate kiss.

"Holy fucking shit." Ivy blurted out as she got closer to the carnage remains.

"Don't Google that." Batman joked as his persona of being cold and emotionless was mostly destroyed in the witnessing of Vergil's power.

"Vergil...how?" Ivy started as the couple exited the flooding blood.

"I'm one of the twin sons of the greatest demon ever to live." Vergil chuckled, "Welcome to Hell, my home until I can find a way back to my dimension."

"While this is all cute and cuddly, honey, you won't be able to transform for a while, we should head to the camp and rest." Harley suggested.

Minutes later the group arrives at a cave with a barricaded entrance. Vergil knocks twice and opens the door. Suddenly Bud and Lou come flying out and tackle him down, licking his cheeks and arms. "Down you silly mutts." Vergil cries out.

"Buddy. Louy. Mommy is home. The Hyenas stop and look at the lovely lady and begin wagging their tails and running at her. Bud stops and begins to growl, followed by Lou, as Batman entered. Ivy rushed in and stepped in front of him. "Babies!" Harley shouts, "Friend." Their heads tilt and pondered what she meant. Slowly they walked to the Caped crusader and bowed their heads to show apology.

"Is it safe here for them?" Batman asked, "I mean they are only Hyenas." He crouched down and gently pet Bud, scratching behind his ear, gaining Bud's love with the simple action.

"They saved us plenty of times from Hellhounds at night." Harley said, praising her pups. Harley walked over to a chest and pulled out two mats, "sorry Bats and Red, We only have two mats."

"We could share." Ivy said in a lustful tone.

"I'll just keep watch." Batman said, walking away and out the door.

"Ivy."Harley said as she walked to her, taking her hand and walked away with her, "What are you trying to do?"

"Can't blame me for trying, I mean we are in hell and you have Vergil." Ivy chuckled, "I do have a fondness for him after all."

"True, but trying to get him in bed with you is kinda fast." Harley chuckled and the turned back, seeing Vergil prepare a few steaks for the others while preparing Goliath Cutlets for himself.

"Vergil dear. I'm a Vegan." Ivy says sweetly. "No steak."

Vergil turns and smiles, "Two are for Bats." He continued to cook the meat on the two frying pans while Harley prepared Ivy a Garden Salad. "Batman!" Vergil called out. "Dinner is ready."

Batman walked in a few minutes later and shut the door, his face covered in soot and anger boiling his blood. "This place is dangerous as all fuck."

"Well it is Hell." Harley sarcastically answered, "Now sit down and eat, Vergil cooked you two flank steaks so be happy."

Slowly the group ate, Vergil sat forward and took a sip of his Scamper blood, making Ivy and Batman look at him with disgust. "Sorry but this shit is nutritious and tasty." He laughed and sat back. "Batman, Ivy, both of you have some scientific experience." They nodded, "Do you think you could help me synthesis a potion or drug that would allow normal humans to eat demon food?"

"Why can't they?" Ivy asked, sitting forward, pushing her empty bowl into the center.

"Poisonous."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"Simple." She sat up and kissed Harley and then moved towards Batman.

"No thank you Ivy. I'll take a shot." Batman said as cold as ice.

"Really?" Ivy asked as she took one of Vergil's grilled demon plants and took a bite. "Dry and flaky but taste fine."

"Give me a shot then." His eyes narrowed and the air grew thick with tension.

"Just let me kiss you." Ivy whispered.

"No."

"Why not?" Ivy crossed her arms, "Its not like I'm going to infect you with some disease."

"It's not that." Batman sighed.

Harley giggled as she realized everything before the others, "You like Ivy!" She shouted with gleeful joy.

"You do?" Ivy and Vergil echoed.

Batman sighed and nodded, "Since our kiss I have yet to stop thinking of it. No matter who I am with your kiss is what I feel." He shook his head. "It is wrong of me to lust after my enemy."

"Says who?" Ivy said angrily, standing up in a fit. "I have been lusting after you since I met you!" Her voice cracked, "You think I like fighting you? The only man I have ever trusted since I was turned into this monster! Do you know how it makes me feel every time I have to break the law just to see you?" A tear welled in her eye and she slowly fell to the floor. "I've tried to get help but then I don't see you!" Ivy stood up and left the area, walking out of the cave, Bud and Lou growling at Batman, and Vergil having to calm them down.

"Not very smooth Bats." Harley said as she stood up and followed after her friend.

"Its not my fault...I just don't need to be wanting to fuck her every time I confront her." Batman says standing up and walking deeper in the cave, leaving Vergil, Bud and Lou to enjoy their demon meat.

Outside of the cave Harley was holding her red haired friend, "Red..." Harley starts. "I love you too much to let you suffer like this."

"What are you going to do?" She sighed, "I love him and he resents me."

"No he fears his feelings for you, but they are obvious."

"They are?" Ivy sat looked up from her crouched sobbing ball.

"Yes it is sweetie, but he doesn't realize it." Harley smiled with her usual cheer.

"What do we do then?" She sobbed slightly, "You found your true love in Vergil..."

"Exactly, Vergil." Harley smiled with an ecstatic grin.

"Huh?"Ivy tilted her head and looked at the clown queen.

"You are going to have sex with Vergil tonight and make sure it is just loud enough to get Bat-brain's attention." Harley clapped her hands together hard.

"NO!" Ivy stood up quickly. "He is your lover, not mine."

"Just do it."

"Why?" Icy asked with thorns on her tongue.

"Because I am on my time of the month and Vergil is reluctant to have sex with me because he fears the blood might drive him crazy, so you have sex with him and please him, while also getting Bats to realize his feelings for you, especially if you call out his name." Harley smiled lovingly.

"No! It doesn't seem right." Ivy frowned at her friend, "I thought you were better then this."

"Ivy...You are right this isn't right, I know that, but I am willing to take some pain so you can try to get the bat blunder to reveal his love for you." Harley's smile disappeared, "I honestly am going to be hurt when you have sex with him, if you do, but I am willing to because you are like my big sis."

Ivy sat back down, next to Harley. "Will Vergil be OK with this?"

"No."

"That might be a problem."

"I'll just beg him to deal with it."

Back in the cave Vergil walked up to Batman who was leaning against a wall about fifty feet from the fire. "So..." Vergil spoke but was absent of words, he was unable to speak. He waited and Batman sighed.

"Listen, Vergil. I am a very complicated man, I am not like you. I can't love some woman who kills for her love of plants." He stood there trying his hardest to keep his cool.

"I am the son of the strongest demon ever in existence. I am a nihilist, misanthropic half demon who wants nothing more then to control the power my father left me." He leaned against the wall, "Honestly I had completely killed my emotions for years, killed thousands of people, I hated Harley for a good amount of time. The only reason I didn't kill her to begin with was I was going to use her as a sacrifice to get back to my world and kill my brother. If it wasn't for the fact that she showed concern for me I would have kept hating her and we would not have ever met." Vergil sighed, "I am not good with peoples emotions cause honestly I could careless if I hurt your fucking feelings. But you are a friend, so I will help you."

"What?" Batman said his voice retaining his icy coolness.

"I want to help you realize your emotions for her." Vergil smiled as best as he could.

"I don't love Ivy!" Batman said with an angry burst.

Vergil chuckled, "OK. Just you wait." Vergil turned and returned to the camp where he found Ivy and Harley standing together. "What is going on."

"Have sex with Ivy."Harley quickly blurts out quietly.

"Say again?" Vergil sits forward.

"She wants you to have sex with me so Batman will get jealous and express his feelings for me." Ivy said slowly.

"You really think that will work?" Vergil asked the delicious duo.

"Yes." They said together.

"It won't." Vergil says, "It would be very, very unlikely at least."

"It is also to please you my dear." Harley said sullenly.

Vergil sighed and the girls sat near him.

"I can't get pregnant if that is a worry. I am clean of all disease. I won't bite unless you want it." Ivy says jokingly.

"He is in love with you Harley, but he needs reassurance from you that you won't continue being a villain." Vergil explain.

"But what if he doesn't believe me?"

"I don't know."

"Let's try my plan first." Harley said calmly.

"You are so insistent." Vergil said.

"Well you and Red need to bone and I can't do it, and Bat-Brain could do Red but that leaves you, honey and unless you want it blood or brown looks like the green is where you should be golfing on." Harley's incoherent explanation of her persistence left the others in a daze.

"Your thought process still amazes me." Ivy said with a slight confusion.

"I second that." Vergil said as they looked at her.

"Well sorry but I feel you too need to relax and it will also get the Bat jealous. Especially if she calls out for Batty."

Vergil sighed again. "Fine but under one condition."

"What?" The two asked.

"You have to have sex with someone else as well to make it fair." Vergil said regrettably.

"You don't have to." Harley's voice was tender.

"Yes I do." He turned to Harley and kissed her passionately, "I love you Harley Quinn."

"I love you too." She returned the kiss and as she broke the kiss she forced Ivy into his lap and into a lustful kiss. Down the way Batman saw this and a small growl escaped from his throat.

**I hope you don't mind if I end this here. I'll continue from right here in the next chapter, no worries, I just noticed how long this was getting and it was gonna be twice as long if I continued. If anyone has any suggestions for the story be sure to review and if you have a request for a story please be sure to send me them.**

**Anyway I wanted to announce a few things. First is ****that I just finished another Elder Scrolls fanfic One-shot requested by PyroSolracIII called "A Man and his Sabercat" and that I will be working on a few new One-Shot style stories such as "Silver Savior" (Sephiroth before the Nibelheim incident is transported to Gotham and saves Harley from Joker where the two proceed to have lots of fun)"Love is a Battlefield" (A Massive-Multi-Shot requested by Riderman09 involving Hal Jordan, Aya, and Bleez requested with loads of fun),and "Links Ladies" (A slice of life style story where every chapter is a bit of a Hy-Rule 34 kind of day)**

**Next I would like to thank the readers who requested new stories, and to those that challenge me like Pyro and Rider who chose very interesting premises for their requests. I would also like to thank all of you who review, it means so much to a writer when a reader takes time out of their day to review, criticism or praise it means so much.**

**Finally I just want to thank you for reading and please have a wonderful day and make sure you tip your waitress. ^_^**


	8. Ice Turned to Fire

**The Demon's Girl**

Slowly Vergil slid into the red haired woman. His hard, pulsing cock throbbed with joy as her pussy's juices invigorated him. The feeling was so much different then Harley, he was angry and lustful. His body begged him for more and to stop. His rough grip held down her green soft arms as his hips moved back and forth down onto her. His legs in between hers, spreading them open revealing her pink rose being penetrated by Vergil's thick passion. His eyes flickered to a forest green as he continued her lips letting small moans escape. Moans that reached the ears of Harley sending a tear down her cheek and to Batman who's fury was rising at Vergil's actions against him.

"Vergil!" She cried out as she freed her hands from him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, her legs lifting up and wrapping around his waste, pulling him in deeper, forcing her to swallow his entire length in one. The head pressed against her womb and she screamed. The motion Vergil continued in was a quick pump, the thrusts pressing against her womb each and every time forcing pleasure through her blood and into her heart making it thump in her chest harder and harder. Slowly the feeling of pure desire entered her mind and body, building and condensing in her system. Slowly she felt the pressure of his thrusts fill her with something she had never felt before.

Suddenly Vergil pulled his cock out and grinned."Turn over and get on our hands and knees." he commanded her, his voice no longer his but the lust's.

"As you wish." She said as subservient as she could. The sound of her lewd voice angered Batman further and saddened Harley more. Ivy obeyed and rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself up. Her back was straight and her legs spread for him. Vergil was on his knees behind her and his impressive height forced him to sit down on his legs to allow her pussy to feed on him. "Fill me up Vergil. Make me know what it is like to fuck a true demon."

This excited Vergil and his cock bobbed and drooled precum. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back with such might, forcing his way into the dripping wet pussy. "HA-' Vergil began but caught himself, "Yes!" He screamed trying to play off his desire for Harley as his desire for Ivy. Hoping the plan Harley devised would work.

"Yes baby!" Ivy began to lose herself to the feeling, lose who she was as the pleasure of being truly satisfied took over. "Fuck me harder!" She begged her eyes rolling back and Vergil became lost in the moment. Slowly he forced her to stand up and he couched to keep the pressure in her consistent. But slowly he stood up forcing his cock down into a powerful rapid thrust sending pleasure through her system as the head of his cock pressed into the weak point in her pussy. Her pussy quivered each thrust as the feeling grew to be too much for her to handle. ~_Oh Batman. Why won't you just stop him and admit you love me already...I don't want to cum for Vergil...I want you!~ _She struggled to think as the pleasure attacked her mind. "Yes!" She screamed as the demon began to pump harder and harder.

"IVY!" Vergil cried out as the feeling of cumming began to fill him, "YES!" He moaned and moaned over and over with each thrust. ~_Damn it Bats! We aren't supposed to cum!~_

Both of them resisting the desire to finish but at the same time begging their bodies to let thbem release. Batman standing only a little bit away his anger sending him into a frenzy, his code trying to control the raging beast. He began to walked towards them as Vergil's desire won out and began to finish Ivy off,her body unable to resist she screamed, "BATMAN!" She yelled out but the caped crusader was deaf.

"Harley!" Vergil gasped as the cream came forth and the image of Harley's tearful face filled his vision just before a fist collided with Vergil's cheek.

"Get off of her!" Batman screamed. He charged the disoriented demon sending a boot into his nose, some how mustering enough strength to break his nose.

"Vergil!" Harley shouted, trying to run to him being stopped by Ivy who's legs began to shake and she collapsed into Harley's arms. "Red...you two..."

"I'm sorry Harley dear." She pulled Harley close and kissed her softly, "He was just too good." She chuckled, turning and watching Vergil attempt to stop and resist Batman's attack.

Kick followed by a fist and then an elbow. Vergil was knocked back and felt nothing but pain all over his bare body. He jumped back, his still drooling cock dripping cream on the floor. Batman ran to the left and suddenly jumped to the right, landing and using his momentum to send a powerful backwards roundhouse into Vergil's chest. Vergil stumbled back slightly and regained his composure. Vergil looked up at the caped crusader and saw his cape flurry into his face. Vergil grabbed onto the cape and tore it off and proceeded to send a flurry of light jabs at him. "Batman! It was just a fucked up plan!"

"Fuck you!" His voice was no longer cool and collected but instead he was bestial and fiery. His eyes burned with unyielding hatred. "I'll fucking kill you!" Batman threw a group of Batarangs at Vergil, two getting stabbed into Vergil's skin the rest bounced off him like nothing. Vergil lowered his arms saw his opportunity. He ducked under the Dark Knight's fist and reached up and grabbed his cowl. He tore off the mask and kicked the hero down giving him the chance to hide his face. "Vergil!"

"Shut the fuck up and listen." He yelled, shaking the mask in his hand. "You need to calm down." Vergil's voice was retaining his ice, his coolness, his calm strong nature. "I know what happened pisses you off but that was part of the plan."

"What?" Batman began, his hands still covering his face.

Vergil stepped towards him, his bare feet touching the hot stone, the tone shape of his muscular body moving in perfection as he walked. "We were going to have sex until you confessed your love for her. We were trying to get you jealous and demand her from me...I'm sorry. I was stupid and my plan failed."

~_Why is Vergil saying this fucked up idea was his...it was mine.~_ Harley thought to herself as she watched the hero and the demon talk and her hands massaging Ivy's leg back to life.

"As a man you should have known it was fucked up." Batman said recollecting some of his coolness.

"I'm a half-blood. I had no human emotions until about a year ago when I met Harley." He chuckled, "I should have realized it but I didn't and I am sorry. Please...she is in love with you...not me." he smiled and offered the mask to the hero

Batman batted down the mask and stood up revealing his hidden face. "I want her to know me as me."

"B-Bruce...Wayne?" Ivy said slightly shocked.

"Yes..." He said his face being exposed to two of his enemies and a demon in the midst of hell.

A few minutes later Ivy was on top of Bruce in a passionate kiss, Harley was in Vergil's arms, "I'm sorry...I failed you."

"No you didn't." She sighed, "It was my plan."

"And I agreed to it." Vergil's voice held regret and pain.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked softly

"Honestly yes...but I think its because her womanly area has some kind of pleasure increasing chemical mixture or some shit."

"Ahhh." She chuckled slightly.

She looked up into his icy blue eyes and she felt safe. She pulled his hair forcing him down into a gentle kiss, their tongues slowly circling each other. I love you was said by them both with no words spoken.

Slowly time progressed and Vergil and the group left the cave Ivy was in Bruce's arm as he donned his cowl resuming his Batman persona, but still maintaining a flirty nature with Ivy. Harley was walking with Vergil ahead of them with her hammer in hand, just ahead of them was the tear that would send the Gotham duo back to where they belonged. Vergil and Harley pressed on when suddenly the stench of death filled the air. Harley's eyes widened and she knew exactly what was coming.

"Vergil!" She shouted when suddenly from seemingly nowhere a fog filled the fields and blinded the party. "A Demise!" She unveiled her Hammer when the thundering sound of the monster's roar was filling the air.

Vergil felt the air around him thickening and his eyes closed slightly trying to spy through the gases when he saw it in front of him, moving just into his view. "Hello son of Sparda." The demon said as he moved into attacking range. "I can smell the stench of that green woman all over you, have you finally given up monogamy?"

"Shut your mouth you foul beast." Vergil was ready for the monster's attack.

"I can sense a new power in you." His words rang in Vergil's ears.

"You are a liar. You try to deceive." Vergil unsheathed and pointed Yamato at the monster.

"Oh you are right, but I am not." The demon circled around Vergil and began to laugh as he released a massive cloud of lethal toxins, "But you may die now!"

The cloud engulfed the half-blood in poisonous fumes, his body began to burn, his skin sizzling in the acid like odor. Vergil began to scream in pain as the fumes took him. Entering his lungs making it impossible for him to breath. "Harley..." He gasped out as his last breath escaped his lips. ~_I will not die...not like this.~_ He thought to himself as everything went dark and the smell of moss and lake water filled his nose. ~_What is this?~_ Suddenly his body was moist and his lungs were healed and the fog was lifting. Vergil looked down and saw his chest bubbling. "What?" He looked up at the Demise, it was a young one, but still stronger then him. Vergil looked and saw Ivy, Harley and Batman looking at him in horror as the bubble on his chest suddenly burst. And coming forth were thick moist green vines.

Vergil's eyes turned to a forest green and slowly the vines surrounded him and engulfed his body. He was trapped in a mass of vine and he felt them slowly forming into something. He felt he had arms and legs and eyes that were not his yet his and with a sudden flash he was 6 meters above the ground and staring down at the young Demise. "I believe this might be the power you spoke of." Vergil said speaking with no mouth, his voice sounding as if he was gurgling water. His twenty foot tall green mossy body stood before the monster. His arms ended in dozens of vines, his body a steel like mass of vines. Vergil took a breath, feeling the liquid inside of him keeping him alive as this Greenman. Vergil extended his vines and began to whip the Demise back and forth. Then Vergil wrapped the vines around the monster's body and began squeeze forcing the monster to cry out in pain and he tossed it into the ground fifty meters from them, creating a massive crater. Vergil jumped into the air and exploded into thousands of vines just before landing on the Demise. The monster stood up on its hind legs and prepared itself as it felt the vines reforming into the giant Greenman. The demise now stood ten feet above him. The monster struggled to stand but proceeded to attack Vergil, first Vergil deflected a claw with his arm and sent vines into the monsters chest, piercing its armor but narrowly missing its heart. The Demise grabbed Vergil and pulled him close.

"Time to die son of Sparda." The Monster opened its mouth and bit down on the Greenman's neck, sending pain through the vines and to Vergil deep within the sphere. Vergil kicked out the knee of the Demise and the monster's jaw stayed locked, tearing a large amount of his neck away.

The sudden attack and pain caused even more to fall from Vergil's transformation to the ground. Vergil then sent a flurry of spike like vines into the thirty foot tall beast, puncturing its shell and lung forcing blood out of the monster's mouth and onto the vines, burning through them like fire. Vergil let out a terrible scream and kicked the monster in the stomach and jumped away, his body still deteriorating as more vines fall away. Vergil felt himself growing weak and he decided that this moment was all or nothing, he had to kill the monster now or it would kill him and his loved ones.

"Now your turn to feel pain." Vergil rushed the Greenman at the monster and dove into the beast. His vines piercing through the flesh and bone and shell of the monster, but again missed the heart but inches.

"You failed half-blood." The Demise now grabbed the center sphere housing Vergil's body and began to squeeze. Vergil let out a terrible yelp and shout as the pain took his mind and he was forced from his transformation, instantly killing the Greenman form and launching Vergil into the ground creating a crater. The Demise slowly walked over to the demon, his legs struggling to hold him up. He reached his prey and knelt over to see Vergil slowly regaining consciousness, "You are dead now son of Sparda. You let your friends die...you couldn't even kill a young Demise such as me by yourself."

"I failed." Vergil said in disbelief, the monster's claws wrapping around the exhausted body of the half demon. The Demise lifted the nude body of Vergil above him and struggled to hold him. AS the monster began to lower Vergil into his mouth slowly to tease and torment the fallen anti-hero, a sharp pain filled the monster's eye and shot into his mind. He threw Vergil into the air and grabbed at his eye. Pulling out a small bat shaped weapon.

"That's the thing though!" Batman said running at the monster beside Harley and Ivy.

"He is not alone!" Ivy shouted summoning vines from the ground underneath the trio to allow them closer to the monster's opened chest and beating heart.

"He has us!" Harley shouted as Batman jumped off the vine holding Yamato in hand, diving through the swinging claws and stabbing the blade into the out shell of the monster's heart and dropped down onto another vine heading away, sending the monster into convulsions. Harley jumped off her vine and smashed her hammer into the hilt of the blade, piercing the inner shell and causing the monster to cry out in pain as his final breath escaped his lips and he collapsed into a carnivorous plant under Ivy's control.

Harley lands on the ground and drops her hammer, running after Vergil's still falling body. She jumped up caught him, however his speed only slowed a little and together Harley and Vergil skid along the ground tearing their way across the terrain rendering them both unconscious.

Hours later Vergil awakens next to Harley. Her head bandaged and her body sliced and bruised. "I failed...and she got hurt." He says, whispering to himself.

"No." Ivy said sitting next to him on his other side. Vergil turned and saw Ivy resting her head in Bruce's lap, his back against the wall, head nodding as he slept. "You saved us. You almost lost your life protecting us. You succeeded." She smiled softly at him.

"Then why do I feel terrible?" He asked softly, careful not to awaken the two sleeping friends.

"You were just knocked around and I think technically killed since your transformation was destroyed." She said softly.

"Very funny." His icy coolness was returning finally. "I need to grow stronger if I am ever going to protect Harley in this place."

"Vergil...you do fine hon." She ran her soft hand across his face, pain jolts through him as the oils from her plant-skin drips into one of his cuts. The pain slowly fades and Vergil sighs. "Trust me. I have known that woman for years and not once have I thought she was safe until I met you." Vergil turned to her, hope flickered in his icy eyes. "You are one of the only men I trust with her life and my own."

"Truly?" He asked, his voice holding little concern as the icy nature in his voice returned.

"Truly." She smiled at the pale demon prince. "Now go to sleep, we need you to regain your strength to get our asses out of here." She chuckled as Vergil yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shush. I'll sleep." He rested his head back on the mat and looked up at the stone. "I'll sleep."

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I know it was really short but I felt that this would be a good place to stop, a good introduction to Vergil's new Devil Trigger, the Greenman, along with a nice lemon at the start and two fights, one short one long and both a bit brutal in their own ways. If anyone has any questions or suggestions please feel free to email or PM me at anytime and I will get back to you ASAP. **

**Anyway I would like to announce that RayneSky has just published Chapter 4 of her masterpiece Love and Other Lost Causes. Please check it out, especially all my Kill la Kill fans out there. She is doing a great job and needs our support. So make sure to read, review, favorite and follow. ^_^**

**Next I would like to finally get around to address something that bugged me a while back but I got over it because I am a big boy, but it still needs to be addressed. **

** I know Harley Quinn is sexy as fuck, that she is probably a great lay, and that she could have any man in the worlds, but please who ever had sent and still sends Harley parings and spams them, please get a new crush and stop spamming the same thing on my other stories as well. I know you are thankful for this story but please calm your half grown titties. ^_^ thank you.**

**Lastly I would like to thank all my loyal readers and those of you who are joining me today (FYI if the above didn't say it I can be a bit rude but I love you all anyway) Anyway remember to review, follow, and favorite. And as always have a great day. ^_^**


End file.
